She's the one
by Nicole6709
Summary: Loren is Eddie's trainer, getting him ready for his tour. Eddie was burned by Chloe, he can't trust women. Will Loren change that? Or will Eddie push her away?
1. Chapter 1

She's why I can't trust women. She broke me. I push everyone away, who gets too close. I tried dating, but everyone I've dated had the same qualities has Chloë. Ugh, her name disgust me on so many levels. I still remember the day we broke up.

~flashback two years ago~

I came home early from touring Europe to surprise Chloë, we haven't seen each other in over two months. "Baby I'm home" I called when I entered the apartment. I heard sounds coming from our bedroom upstairs. Has I got closer I could hear clearly. Moans, Chloë moaning over and over, calling Tyler's name. Of all people, she chose him to have an affair with, Tyler and I were enemies ever since senior ditch day. The movie took off and so did my career, I got famous, and he got bitter blaming me for his lack of fame. I push the door open, and there it was Tyler on top of her. I grabbed him pulling him off of her, throwing him on the ground, beating the living crap out of him. Turning to Chloë "how long?" "what?" "how f %#ing long as this been going on?" "Eddie he force me" "don't patronize me Chloë" "Eddie-" "don't push me Chloë, I have never hit a woman before, but I might make an excuse in this case. So I'm going to ask you one last time how long?" She open her mouth and I could tell that she was going to try, and sell me a bunch of bullshit. I pick up a lamp and throw it at her head, she gasp clutching the sheets, fear was written all over her face. "Since senior ditch day" I turn to Tyler on the floor with blood dripping down his face. I face Chloë again "you never love me did you" she was too afraid to lie. "No, I loved the lifestyle you gave me. I used you for fame" my mother was right. I walked out of the room headed downstairs, and empty the safe, and got everything that was important to me. Pictures of my parents, and my laptop etc. She could keep the clothes, and the apartment. She came running. "Baby I love you don't leave" I walk over to her and push her hair away from her face, placing it behind her ear to mess with her mine, I look at her lips has if I was going to kiss her. "There's a special place in hell just for you" I spoke against her lips, and with that I left.

~flashback end~

Now I'm sitting here in this massive mansion alone with no one to share it with. My mom keeps telling me, that I should get back out there. Don't get me wrong I want to find the one, but everyone I'm attracted to is a "Chloë" I can't trust them. "Eduardo!" "In here Jake" "the tour dates are set, we need to get you in shape" "okay, Nick's coming right?" "No unfortunately he's training Beyoncé, but we have a new trainer coming-" as if it was on que the doorbell rang, I open the door there stood the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Average hight, fit body, long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, big brown beautiful eyes, and a nice pair of boobs to go with. She was wearing a color-blocked workout shorts that showed off her long tan legs, a sport bra showing off her fit stomach, and a pair of Nike free trainer 5.0 sneakers. She smiles and raises her hand for me to shake. "Hi, I'm Loren Tate"

Continue? R&R


	2. Chapter 2

~Eddie's home gym~

Loren knew Eddie was handsome from his pictures online, and magazine covers, but up close and personal was definitely better. "Okay, let's get started?" Why was he staring at me, is he checking me out? Loren thought to herself. "Eddie!" She called once more. "Sorry I zoned out" "right, anyway the style of exercise I like to do with my clients is called insanity" "insanity?" "Yes I like to see my clients sweat, it means your working. Are you ready to sweat Duran?" She said excitedly. She put Eddie to work, calling out different exercise moves. Yelling at him to push through the pain. By the time they were finish, he was dripping sweat all over. Eddie collapsed on the floor looking up at the ceiling. Loren stooped down to his level. "One day down" he was completely out of breath. "We'll continue this for two months, and rest your body for one. If you're in any pain, for a long period please tell me, I'll give you a massage"

For several weeks, Eddie and Loren trained together. Their relationship grew stronger. Eddie enjoyed Loren's company. She brought a light back into his eyes, that was stolen by none other than Chloë Carter. Katy found them in the gym once, they were mighty close. To be exact Eddie was shirtless on top of Loren, doing push ups, as she laughed. They were having one of their flirtatious moments. Katy question Eddie about it, but he wouldn't give anything up, despite his mothers pleading efforts.

Loren was on her way over for a workout sessions. Eddies favorite part of his workouts sessions with Loren is seeing her sweat, it made her look even sexier, if that was even possible. It was clear to Eddie that he was physically attracted to her, but he couldn't trust his feelings. Trusting them could lead him to heartbreak, and he couldn't let that happen again. "Son!" "Pops, what are you doing here?" "Come to see my son, I haven't seen you in a while" "I know pops. The tour plans are keeping me busy" "oh, and that cute new trainer doesn't help does it" "what?" "Your mother told me" "I already told mom, that she's just my trainer" "right just your trainer. anyway your mother asked me to invite you over for dinner tonight" at the same time Loren walked in wearing one of her many workout outfits. Today's outfit was a reflective trim work tank, and foldover performance leggings. "Alright Duran let's get your butt-, Mr. Duran"she was surprised to see him. "You must be Loren, and please call me Max" he extended his hand. "Okay, Max" she shook his hand. "Loren, what are you doing tonight?" "Um nothing" "how would you like to come over for dinner" "Max, I wouldn't want to impose" "no you wouldn't, come!" "I'll think about it" "fine, see you tonight, and you too son" "ok, pops"

An hour passed, and they were finish with their workout session. Eddie took off his shirt wiping of the excess sweat off his body. Loren couldn't take her eyes off, biting her bottom lip. She tried so hard to keep things professional with Eddie, but some days, like today she couldn't. Eddie notices her staring and decided to tease her. He walked up to her placing his hands on her waist. "You coming tonight?" "Um-I-um" he chuckle at her lost for words. Loren realized what he was doing. Want to play games Duran let's play, she thought. She caressed his biceps. "Getting pretty strong there Duran" she said flirtatiously. "Wow a six-pack, when did these get here?" Slowly rubbing his abs up and down. "Guess I've been working pretty hard" their eyes lock. Staring into each others eyes, never moving their hands away from each other's body's. Loren came to her senses first and walked away. "Come tonight?" He stated again. "I don't know" "you should come, I'll pick you up at eight" she smiled. "Fine! I will see you tonight" a slight smile appeared on his face.

~Duran's mansion~

"Katy!" "In the kitchen honey" Max greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Is Eddie coming?" "Yes, and I invited Loren" "Great. Now all I have to do is come up with a plan to get them together"

~Loren's house~

She walked in finding Mel sitting on her couch reading a magazine.  
>"Hey, lo do you want to order take out, and watch a movie tonight?" "Sorry Mel, I was invited over at the Duran's for dinner" "oh, your boyfriend finally Introducing you to the family" "Mel, stop. I'm Eddie's trainer and that's it" "trainer right, I guess I was mistaken. With all the texting, phone calls, and extra workout sessions" Loren rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Whatever Mel I'm going to get ready, you can let yourself out" "okay, Mrs. Duran"<p>

Loren was dressed and ready waiting on Eddie to pick her up. She was wearing a red dress that fit her body perfectly, black pumps, light makeup, her hair was curled, and a red purse to match. Eddie rang the door bell and Loren opened it. "Wow you clean up nice" He pulled her by her waist, kissing her on her cheeks. "Not bad yourself Duran"

I know, chapter 2 suck, but it will get better. I read, and love all your reviews,thank you so much for reading my story, but I need your help. I need some ideas for what Katy's plan should be. And if you have any other ideas of how to improve the story, please review and tell me, thanks :) I'll be up dating every Sunday.

Upcoming up  
>•A Leddie moment!<br>•Katy's plan for the soon to be couple *ideas please*  
>•Pictures surface of Leddie<br>•Mel meets Eddie

•And a long way down the road Chloë comes back.


	3. Chapter 3

_I know long wait right, sorry. I had a lot of school work to do. I tried writing but every time I went too, I couldn't find the right words. I was blocked. So to make up for the long wait here's a long chapter._

~Loren's Pov Duran's mansion~

Eddie and I arrived at his parents house. I was in awe of the Duran's mansion, it had a huge back yard, a pool, and the beach was directly behind the house. Eddie rang the door bell, and we were greeted by Max and Katy, Katy lead us straight into the dining room. the table was set beautifully, Katy went all out. She made pasta with fresh tomato sauce, spicy chicken rigatoni, gazed salmon with spiced carrots, lasagna, salad, etc, and a chocolate cake for dessert. The Duran men pulled out chairs for Katy and I, and seated themselves afterwards.

"Loren, tell us about yourself" Katy started off the conversation. "Okay, well I grew up here in LA. My mother and I lived in the valley. I went to Brown University in hopes of becoming a lawyer; but things didn't work out. I graduated with a bachelor degree. I made a career as a trainer. Training celebrity for up coming movies, tour, or as a personal trainer" "What about your father?" She asked. I downcast my head, so that I was looking at my hands. "um, he abandoned my mother and I, when I was four years old" the room went from open and inviting to silent and awkward. I could still remembered the night my "father" left us. Yelling at my mother, telling her this was all a mistake. Breaking any and everything he could fine. Slamming the door as he walked out of our lives for good. The abandonment feeling came rushing to the surface. "I'm so sorry Loren" "it's not your fault Katy. My mother, and I did perfectly find without him" Eddie was trying to comfort me, placing his hand over mine caressing it, he's so cute. I gave him a small smile telling him that I was okay. "son how's the tour coming along?" Max trying to change the topic of conversation; and I thanked him for that. I could tell Eddie didn't want to take his eyes off, of me. Maybe he thought if he looked away, I would break down and cry. "Jake and I finish the set list. Dress rehearsal starts tomorrow, and the tour promos and interviews starts in a week" he said without looking away from me. the rest of the dinner went by smoothly, despite the bumpy start. They decided to moved things over into the living room.

~Eddie Pov~

I wanted to get Loren away from my mother before she started with her incessant questioning, but I was too late. "Loren do you have a boyfriend?" "Um no I don't" "so you're not dating" "mom! Stop it" "what!, I'm just trying to get to know her Eddie" I gave her the look. She wasn't pulling one over on me, I'm her son, and I knew her all too well. Loren on the other hand was confused. I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Do you want to take a walk with me on the beach?" I didn't wait for a response, taking her by her hand, grabbing two blanket from off the couch placing one around her. Walking outside toward the beach. The beach was beautiful, the moon light danced off the ocean water beautifully, and the stars were bright as ever. "You know, I love looking up at the stars" she stop walking, and looked up at the moonlit sky. "and why is that?" I asked curiously. "It's the last good memory I have of my father. When I was four he took me up on a hill to watch a meteor shower" I felt horrible about my mothers abrasive questioning, it clearly upset Loren. I wanted nothing more than to hold her, and tell her that everything was going to be alright, but I knew I couldn't. "Loren I'm sorry about my mother" "Eddie it's find" I knew she was lying, I took a step forward, placing my arms around her waist. She wasn't expecting me to touch her, because I felt her tense up by my touch, but soon relaxed in my arms. "You don't have to lie to me Loren" I whispered softly in her ear.

~Max Pov back in the house~

"Did I ruing things with Loren?" Katy asked while she cleaned up the kitchen. "Of course not. You couldn't have known about her father" I tried to convince her of no wrong doing.  
>"I have to make it up to her"<br>"And how are you going to do that?"  
>"The opening of MK is in a week, I'll invite her. And maybe even ask her to go shopping, and maybe even grab a quick lunch" "Katy, honey please stop butting in. I know you want to help Eddie, but If they're meant to be together, then they will find each other" "but-" "no butts Katy. Please leave it alone"<p>

~Loren Pov down the beach~

Eddie and I were seating on the beach. I was in between his legs with my head on his chest. I don't even know how we got into this position. "Why was your mom asking me about my love life?" He scratch the back of his head. "Sorry about that too. After the break up with Chloë, I push people away. She wants to fix me, and my love life. And I guess that's where you come in" "oh, I use to do that. Pushing everyone away, anyone who came too close for comfort. My father made me hate men. Thinking they would all leave, but then I realized not all men are Trent. But then I started dating. Men are asses!" Eddie chuckled. "What I'm trying to say is not everyone's a Chloë or a Trent. -I turn to look at him- Eddie there's going to be a lot of heart breaks in our lives, but that's just it. heart breaks are apart of life. And if you want to find the right one to spend the rest of your life with, you can't keep living in the past. You never know, the one could be right in front of you" He was staring at me, with a massive grin on his face. "you're right, she could be right in front of me" That's the last thing we could remember.

~The next day~

**_Eddie and Loren were wrapped in each other's arms. She was laying on his chest. Their legs were intertwine. Eddie looked down at her, and she looked up at him, and their eyes met. "Did we really fell asleep on the beach?" "Yap, you look adorable when your sleeping" My cheeks were heating up, I guess Eddie noticed. He smiled and kisses me on top of my head. "want to get some breakfast?"_**

~Katy Pov~

I was preparing breakfast when Max walked in, packing me on the lips.  
>"Morning beautiful. Eddie's car still outside, did they sleep here?" "Yes, I found them on the beach sleeping this morning they look so adorable sleeping together. She could be the one to break down his walls. She's perfect for him, Max" "Morning" Eddie and Loren said simultaneously. "Good morning you two. Loren I left clothes in Eddie's bathroom for you" "thank you Katy" "it's up the stairs. the first door on the left" Eddie told her and she disappeared around the corner. "Mom you can stop with what ever plan you've concocted to get Loren and I together. I know you want me to have someone in my life, and so do I, but you upset Loren in doing so last night" "I know I'm going to make it up to her" Eddie let out a sigh rubbing his face with his hands. "She's special to me mom, I can't lose her. I can't explain why but I need her in my life in more ways than others" I knew it, he's falling in love, and I didn't have to do anything. "so your finally admitting you have feelings for her" "yes mom I do. And it scares me half to death"<p>

~Eddie Pov~

Loren was looking at a picture of my parents and I when I walked in. I walk up behind her looking over her shoulder. "That's my favorite picture. It was taken when I was five. My parents would take me up to the bungalow before their tour" I didn't know when are how but my hands were on her waist making little circles. Goosebumps appeared all over her body, I used my finger, rubbing slowly up and down her exposed skin, which only made more goosebumps appear. I love having that affect on her. My trail led me all the way up her neck. Brushing her hair to one side. With ever inch I took towards her, my heart rate increased. "Are you cold?" I whispered against her ear. I was about to kiss her neck but she pulled away before I could. "I should go freshen up"

**_We both took a shower. I was in my room in only boxers on when Loren walk out of the bathroom._**

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" her face was turning a shade of red. "its fine Loren it's not like I'm naked" she rolled her eyes at me. Too cute. Afterwards we went downstairs, and ate breakfast. Mom invited Loren to the MK opening and to go shopping with her. I'm still trying to decide if that's a good or bad thing. We arrived at Loren's house. I immediately went and laid down on her couch.

When her best friend Mel come bursting through the door. "Loren Tate where have you been? Oh wait I can tell you. You were with Eddie on the beach, all wrapped up cozy in each other's arms, sleeping the night away. How could I know that you may ask, look and see for yourself" Mel handed her the phone.

"Oh my god" she gasp. "looks like Eddie's finally moved on from Chloë Carter. We've seen Eddie on a copious of dates, but none of them have ever made it to his parents house before. I guess he found the right one" She read out loud. "Is it true?" "of course not, we're friends" "friends don't-" "hi Mel" I butt in. Walking up beside Loren taking the phone from her looking at the pictures for myself. There are pictures of Loren and I, walking along the beach. Of Loren gazing up at the star. Her wrapped up in my arms. Of us sleeping. She look beautiful in all of them. "Sorry about the pictures" "it's ok, I guess it's my punishment for being friends with a Duran" she smiles at me, I love her smile so much, It captivates me. "ok, I have to go learn some choreography, so I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and I'm going to need a massage" I winked at her then turned to Mel, who still was in shock, by my presence. "Bye Mel"

~On set~

A woman was sitting reading about Eddie and his new girlfriend. "You have gat to be kidding me!" She said throwing her phone across the room. "Chloë, we need you"

~Loren's house~

"How did Eddie Duran know my name" "because I told him" I answer nonchalantly. "oh, so you guys talk about me" "don't flatter yourself Mel, you came up in a conversation once or twice" "whatever, let's get back to why you guys were on the beach asleep in each other's arms" "we were talking and we fell asleep that's it" "right"

Eddie spend the rest of the day learning the choreography's for his dance numbers. Mel nagged Loren about Eddie the whole day. Which got even worst when Loren told her she was invited to the MK opening, and she was going shopping with Katy Duran. The following day Loren came over as promise. She gave Eddie a massage. Ian made an impromptu visit over to Eddie's one day, and of course Ian being Ian, he couldn't help but checked Loren out. Which irritated Eddie beyond belief. He never thought he would, wanted to kill his best friend over a girl. But Loren wasn't just any girl, she was the girl Eddie could be himself with, the one he found himself going to for comfort. Loren was his girl even if she didn't know it yet. Loren went out for lunch with Katy once or twice which only fueled the fire, of her and Eddie being in a relationship; Eddie on the other hand didn't mine being romantically linked to Loren. Today was Eddie's first interview with Ellen and many more.

~Eddie's Pov phone conversation~

"Hey" "Hey yourself"  
>"We haven't talk in a few days due to my schedule. I was thinking I could come over and watch a movie?" "sure you can come over, but only on one condition" I could picture her smiling when she said that. "and what would this condition be?" Already knowing what she wanted. "my favorite ice cream" "okay, cookie n cream it is" "Eduardo we need you on set" Jake yelled. "Jake's calling, I have to go. You should watch the interview it's live" "okay"<p>

_**Eddie was introduced to the audience. They went wild of course, which was expected. He took his seat and the interview process begun.**_

"So, Eddie what can you tell us about the tour, without giving anything away of course" "well I can tell you that there's going to be a few surprises. Guess stars. Amazing dance numbers, and of course something for the ladies" The audience begun to cheer. "Who's opening for you?" "Trevor Jackson, he's an up and coming new artist" "now that we have the music portion of the interview out-of-the-way, let's get to the juicy stuff. Are you dating the brunette you've been photograph with sleeping on the beach with a week ago?" "Thanks Ellen, she's watching now as we speak. To answer your question no, we are not dating, she and I are just friends, she's actually my trainer" "so do all your trainer have dinner with the family?" "No, none of my former trainers has ever come over for dinner, but in my defense my father invited her" "so did your father told you to fall asleep on the beach with her?" "No that was all me. We were having a conversation when we fell asleep" "ok, ok, that's all the time we have for today Eddie Duran everyone" Eddie did a couple more interviews that day, on radio and phone.

~Loren Pov~

The door bell rang. "Your late!" "Sorry, there was traffic on the 101" "I was joking, we didn't set a time Eddie" he smiled, and kisses me on my cheek. We sat down on the couch and started the movie, he wanted to watch The Purge: Anarchy. Though out the movie I didn't let go of Eddie's arm, but he didn't seem to mine. I couldn't even look up from the crook of Eddie's neck to eat my favorite ice cream. I got up and pause the movie, Eddie look at me like I was crazy. "Are you that scared?" "No, I just want to talk about the Ellen interview" "what about it?" "were all the interviews about me?" "Wow your conceded" she gave me the you're not funny mad look. All I could think about was how sexy she looks when she's mad. "I'm joking. Yes majority of the question were about the mystery brunette beauty I was caught sleeping with on the beach" "I'm not a beauty" "your right! -I pulled her closer to my body- your extremely sexy, drop dead gorgeous actually, breathtaking, and to top it all of you have a tone fit body. You're more than beautiful Loren" I said the last part seductively. "I think we should go back to the movie now" I laugh at her reaction, and we turned to our original position.

~Chloë Pov~

"Hey baby" "Tyler what are you doing here" I find his presence very irritating. He was the reason why Eddie left me. "to see my beautiful girlfriend of course" I rolled my eyes at his answer. Mite as well rip the band-aid off. "Tyler we're over! you're worthless. You can't even keep a job. Look at you, you're a burden on me" he look taken back at what I said. It was all true so I didn't understand why he was looking at me with shock written on his face. "wow chlo. What brought this on?" "seeing what I was supposed to have, slip through my fingers" "this is about him again isn't it?" Of course it is, you ass. It's always about Eddie. He was my ticket to fame and fortune, and for the last two years, that's all Tyler and I argued about. Him ruining my chance with Eddie, my chance of fame. "Yes, it's about Eddie, he was my future, and he still his" "so what, you're going to try to get him back? Is that it? I'm sorry to tell you but if he didn't come running back two years ago why will he now?" "Yes, it's been two years, but all I have to do is turn back on the charm, and he will be all mine again. So you can leave. we're done!" "you're delusional Chloë! You'll be back, you always come back" "Whatever" Tyler finally left. I held my ring finger up, imagining a ring on it. "Chloë Duran" I said smiling.

~Eddie Pov~

I'm always happy when I come from a visit over at Loren's house. She makes me feel alive. My phone started to ring, I thought it was Loren so I answered it immediately. "Miss me already?" "I do!" I stop dead in my tracks when I heard the voice on the phone.

_If you guys want me to continue you have to R&R and give me ideas, suggestions of what should come next. Tell me what works and what didn't, I need your opinion. Thanks much love Nicole._


	4. Chapter 4

~Eddie Pov~

"Why are you acting like this Eddie?" "Acting like what Loren. I just don't feel like working out" I yelled at her. She looks frustrated with my answer. "you and I both know that's not the real reason for this newly found attitude. Just tell me what's wrong" I have never seen her this angry with me before, and to be honest she look really hot. Stop thinking like that ed, she's too close, she's going to hurt you. "nothing Loren!" "right! so is this how you do it huh, pushing people away when they get too close. Is that it Eddie, am I too close?" Yes that's exactly it, I thought to myself. "You work for me, and I said I don't want to workout today, so could you leave!" if being an asshole is what it takes to get her to leave then that's what I'll be. she took a step back, and spoke in a calm voice. "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. I saw the real you Eddie. You can't hide from me; I'm not giving up on you" the truth is I don't want you too. "why do you care?" "because you let me care" her answer was simple, and I could tell she meant it, but I can't. "well you should stop. Is there something you want from me Huh? What is it money, fame?" I know she's nothing like that I just need her to go. "Eddie this isn't you talking" "I guess you don't know the real me after all" I retorted. "I guess I don't -_**she**__** turned to walk away but turn to face me again. And what was written on her face was pure anger and frustration-**_ and for one I don't need you to get money or fame. You're not the first famous client I had, and you're definitely not the richest. So if I wanted money, you would be the last person Mr Rock star Eddie Duran" and with that she slammed the door, and left. I did it again. I successfully pushed yet another woman away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, another long wait. But the good thing is I'm on spring break yes! So I will be writing more. Anyway what do you think about Eddie pushing Loren away? What's with Eddie's attitude? Well Loren give up on Eddie? Questions, questions, questions.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

~Loren Pov at home~

_Eddie is driving me crazy. I don't know what happen from last night to today. He was fine, we were fine. Last night was fun laughing, joking around, and a bit of flirting here and there. Listen to yourself Loren he's a client be professional. I need to vent about this situation, I decided to call Mel._

"Hey lo what's up?" "I'm pissed at Eddie and I need to talk to someone" "oh what did Rockstar do?" "I went over his house for one of our scheduled workout session, but he didn't want to. I tried to convince him, but he clearly didn't want too. He snapped at me for no reason. Asking me why I cared" _I didn't mention the part about him accusing me of being a gold digger because I knew that wasn't him, something is up. I just don't know what. Mel was laughing on the other end. Why is she laughing?_ "I find it funny how the two of you are fighting like a couple already" "Mel don't go there" "what? Loren come on you like him. That's the only reason you're so mad at him" _there was no use to argue with Mel about me not having feelings for Eddie, because I do, and she knows it. She knows me like no other. Mel and I talk for another twenty minutes about how Irritated I was._ "Hey lo I'll call you back I have a date" "oh, with who?" "His name is Ian" _no that can't be! _"does he have a British accent?" "Yes, how did you know?" "Because he's Eddie's best friend" _small world huh._ "Really he never mention it" "why would he?" "I don't know to get my attention" "trust me Ian doesn't need Eddie to get a girl" "your right he's quite the charmer. Lo he's here I'll call you later" "wait I need details afterwards" "of course! And Talk to Rockstar"

_**Two days past Loren hasn't workout or spoken to Eddie. She send James a close friend of hers, who happens to be a trainer over to workout with Eddie. James informed Eddie that Loren was feeling under the weather, and he was her replacement for the time being. Eddie question James about what was wrong with her but all he got was she's feeling under the weather. Loren been ignoring eddies phone calls. Eddie went over to Loren to check on her and maybe even try to smooth things over. He brought ice cream, and waited for her to open the door, but when she did, she smiled taking the ice cream, and slammed the door in his face. Eddie was going crazy yelling at everyone. Rehearsals with him for the past two days were horrible. The dancers and crew had to be careful when he was around. Eddie needed to talk to someone his attitude was out of control he needed Loren.**_

~Eddie Pov~

_Everyone has been walking on eggshells around me the whole day. I'm being hissy, not because of Chloë, but because of Loren. I tried calling but she wont answer. I hurt her and that kills me. I hate Chloë for making me second guess Loren. I know getting her to see thinks from my point of view isn't going to be easy. she's stubborn as hell. Loren's different and I knew that, that's why I was falling for her, she sees me, not the Rockstar. She doesn't take crap from anyone, especially not from me._

"Hey Eduardo I think that's it for today. Everyone's staying back and working on perfecting their craft, while you take a chill pill. what's up with you today anyway? Are better yet the past two days?" "Nothings up Jake" "right like I believe that" _might as well tell him why I've been acting like a __royal ass._ "it's Loren she's not answering my calls" "okay, maybe she's busy, You're not the center of her universe Eddie " "she's not busy, we argued, and she won't answer my calls. She hasn't shown up for work in two days, she send someone else. She hates me, and it's all because of Chloë" "Chloë what does this have to do with Chloë?" "She called-" "oh I see, you pushed Loren away" _it wasn't a question it was more of a statement._ "You have feelings for Loren don't you?" "Am I that transparent?" "Yeah man, you yelled at Carlos for tripping over a loose board, and you guys weren't even rehearsing yet" _what is she doing to me. "Can I borrow your phone?" He handed me his phone and left. I quickly dialed her number and waited for her to answer. _"Hello" _I never thought that I would miss hearing someone's voice the way I miss hers. Her sweet soft, angelic voice. I realize I haven't spoken a word since she said hello_. "hi. Don't hang up" _I quickly added the last part. She didn't say anything so I spoke up._ "I'm sorry. I had no right to yell at you for reasons you don't even know" "is that all" _it was harsh and not like Loren at all_. "How are you feeling James say your sick which I know is not the case. You just don't want to be in the same room as me" _she said nothing._ "Can I come over?" "No" "Loren-" "I have to go" "Loren wait" _it was too late._

~Loren Pov~

_Ugh Eddie what the f#&%. I was suppose to be his trainer. We were suppose to keep things professional but that wasn't the case. He got to me. Did he really think ice cream an a simple I'm sorry was going to fix it. My thoughts were interrupted by my door opening. _

"Loren!" "What Mel" "you said you wanted details so I'm here" "it's been two days Mel?" "Sorry it's been a long two days. Do you want to know are not?" "Okay spill" "Has we suspected he was a charmer he took me to Rumor. We talked about our career. His life, family etc" "okay not to be rude but where's the juice?" "Okay. After Rumor since you can't wait. We took a drive an ended up at the beach. We took a walk on the beach then end up making out; he's an amazing kisser. After the beach we went to his penthouse. We spent the night together. And today we went hiking to find the perfect spot to take pictures of the sunrise. It was perfect" _her face showed pure love. A first date that led into two days, that has to be love. Especially with Mel's mouth._ "I can't wait for our next date" _she laid down on my couch._ "Don't you mean two days" _she rolled her eyes at me._ "Anyway did you talk to rock star?" "No and I'm not going to. So I would appreciate it if you would drop it" _she raised her hands in the air._ "I'm going to use the bathroom"

~Eddie's Pov~

_I'm standing here at Loren door contemplating should I knock are just leave? She's just going to slam the door in my face again, men up Eddie. I put my fist on the door._ **_Knock, knock_**. "What took you so long rock star she's inside. Good luck" I gave her a smile, I'm going to need that luck. I stepped inside and lock the door behind me.

What will happen? yet another fight between Loren and Eddie? Are will they talk it out? Will Loren feel forgiving? R&R where's Chloë you may ask she's coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

~Eddie Pov~

"Mel who are you talking too?" _She said while walking towards me. Once she notices my presence, she stop and took a step back. Here goes nothing Ed. _"What are you doing here? I told you not to come over" "I needed to talk to you. I need to explain why I was acting like that. You said you wouldn't give up on me Loren please don't" _I walk closer to her. _"You accused me of being a gold digger Eddie" "I know, that wasn't me talking it was Chloë" "Chloë?" "She called and lets just say she made me doubt you" "what could I have possibly done for you to doubt me Eddie! Cared about you, be a friend. Oh believe me it's not going to happen again because we're not friends. You're my client and that's all. When I come back to work tomorrow it's going to be strictly business" "Loren" _I move closer trying to touch her but she pulled away._ "Don't!" "Don't what?" "Don't touch me" _I didn't listen, placing both hands on her waist pulling her as close to my body has possible. I watch as her chest rapidly rise up and down. To be honest so was mine. My heart rate was increasing at an on steady pace._ "I'm trying Loren. I'm here trying to talk to you" "I tried talking to you the other day, but you didn't talk to me. Instead you pushed me away!" _I lift her chin with my finger. We stared at each other for a while. As if we were reading each other's minds. There were no words needed in this moment. She places her hand on top of mine which rested on her cheek._ "You can't do that. You can't just yell at me or accuse me of something without having any reason, and especially not because Chloë made you upset. You have to talk to me. You have to let me in. I don't want to give up on you" _I simply nodded in agreement. At this point I would agree to anything to have her back in my life, it's been two days and I think I'm losing my mine. It was weird the way we were arguing; arguing but not really._ "What did she say?" _I took her hand and pulled her over to the couch._

~flashback Eddie and Chloë's phone conversation~

"Miss me already?" "I do!" "Why are you calling me Chloë?" "I want to see you" "you got to be kidding me. Do you really think that I want to see you. You're the last person I would see. Not even if I was dying and your the only one who could save me, I would rather die then see your face ever again" "that's a bit harsh Eddie" "don't tell me what's harsh" "I want to come back to you" "what Tyler can't keep up with your expenses?" "Eddie it was always you. You were gone, and I needed someone. But you're the one I love" "don't try to blame this on me, this is all you. And you never love me. Don't you remember what you said to me that night. What can't remember your lies now?" "Eddie" "save it Chloë" "you know she's like me. She's using you" "who are you talking about?" "whoever that **_thing_** is getting close too you. We all want the same thing Eddie money or fame, and you're loaded with it. Plus you're an easy target. You trust too easily, it's not your fault Eddie, it's who you are. Just remember I will always love you" "you're a b$&#%" "love you too Eddie see you around"

~flashback ends still Eddie's Pov~

_She places her hands on both of my cheeks and force me to look at her. _"You know me, I'm not like that" _I covered her hands with mine. _"I know. I let her get to me, and I hurt you. I played right into her hands. It kills me that, she still can manipulate me, without me even knowing. I did exactly what she wanted me to do. Which was to doubt you" _I was getting angry at myself I was played once again. I'm just a game to her, and she holds the control. But trust me it's going to be the last time, I'm taken for a fool, because I have something on Chloë. Watch your back Chloë because this means war. _

**The next day Loren was back at work. Eddie's mood went back to normal. The crew couldn't be more pleased.**

~Loren Pov~

_Eddie and I are taking a break from a long day of working out, and we're standing by the pool._ "Here" _he handed me a bottle of water._ "Thanks" "I need to ask you a favor" "what is it?" "I need a date to my parents opening of MK. Your invited already, and I need a date. You're the only one I trust so..would you do me the honor of being on my arms? Has friends of course" "sure Eddie, it's a date" _I said the last part to mess with him. _"I'm wearing red by the way" _A smile appeared on his face. It could be the fact that his favorite color is red._ "Can we get back to working out now?" "Yeah, right after this?" _I gave him a look._ "After wha-" _he pulled me into the pool_. "I'm going to kill you!" "You're all work no play" _he splashes me. Okay let's play, pushing him under water. He grab a hold of my legs pulling me down with him. Now we're floating under water staring at each other, we do that a lot nowadays. He swam closer to me, but the lack of air causes us to swim to the surface._ "Hi there!" "Hey Katy" "mom" "you two having fun?" _Eddie help me out of the pool, throwing me a towel_. "Yes mom we are. What are you doing here" "what no love for your mother" _he kisses her on the cheek_. "I came to talk to you about a little beach party we're hosting. Are you free tomorrow?" "Yeah sure, but why are you throwing a party MK is opening the day after?" "It's just a thank you for everyone who help me out with the club, the working crew, the decorators, and others" _she turns to me._ "Loren would you like to come?" "No sorry my mom is coming back in town" "oh she can come too" _she said with hope in her eyes. _"I'll see what I can do" _who I'm I kidding my mom love Max and Katy she's going to kill me for not accepting the first time she ask. _"Great see you three tomorrow"_ she left without an other word_. "You didn't tell me your mother was coming" "you didn't ask" "fair, but come to think of it I don't know anything about her" "what do you want to know" "the basics, so when I see her I'll have something to talk about" "okay. She had me at a young age, single parent, she took care of the business aspect of a clinic. Other than that we're the same" "so you two are close!" "She's my best friend besides Mel"

**The day came, as it went. Before they knew it Eddie was helping his parents set things up for the party. Max and Eddie were putting hot dogs and burgers on the grill. While Katy set out beach chairs and extra towels.**

~Eddie Pov~

"I'm done with everything" _I said has people started to arrive. I saw Ian and to my surprise Mel was with him._ "Hey Ian"_ I gave him a bro hug_. "Hey Mel, what are you doing with this clown?" "You two know each other?" "Yes, we have a mutual friend" "when did you get in town?" "about five days ago" "what? And you haven't rated my house for food?" "What, I was kind of busy" _he look at Mel and she smiles. There dating!_ "oh, hope he's treating you right Mel" "yes mate I'm. I'm a one woman man, and besides if I'm not she would kill me" "good to hear" "did you smooth things over with lo?" "Yes she should be on her way with her mom" "who's lo?" "Loren!" "she's my best friend" "oh now I understand" "same old slow Ian" "Funny mate" "hey look who it is" "hey Eddie" "Traci, I'm guessing this is all your doing" I pointed to Jake. "funny Eduardo, I see your attitude change, you talk to Loren?" "yes" _I knew my face was turning various shades of red._

~Loren Pov~

"Loren come on we're going to be late" "mom relax we're not late" "I just want to get there" "you just want to meet Max and Katy" "find, I do and oh don't forget your Rockstar boyfriend" "your just has bad as Mel"_ I throw sun tan lotion inside of my beach bag and we left out. We arrived, there were already a lot of people here. I spotted the Duran's with Mel and Ian. _"Hey guys" _they greeted me_. "This is my mother Nora Tate" t_hey greeted her. Eddie stepped up and extended his hand._ "Nice to meet you Ms. Tate" "please call me Nora, hey Mel didn't know you were coming" "neither did lo. Ian invited me. He's Eddie's best friend and my boyfriend" "treat her right Ian" _I gave him my best serious face_. "don't worry Eddie already warned me" _I smiled at Eddie, he cares about Mel. It didn't take too long for my mom, Max and Katy to get along laughing like they were old friends. Ian and Mel were in their own love cocoon. I was brought out of my thoughts by Eddie picking me up and running into the water. I screamed at him, telling him to let me go._ "You could have waited until I change into my swimsuit" "okay change" "it's too late now!" _Everyone was laughing at the top of the beach. It wasn't funny. I splash him and we started play fighting. I took off out of the water with him close behind me, I was to slow. He caught me lifting me off the ground by the waist spinning me around. Before we knew it night fell. Max made a fire and everyone gathered around it. Eddie laid a towel down for us to sit on. Pulling me down with him. He covered us with a blanket. Everyone was indulge in their own conversation while making s'mores. He brought me close to his body rubbing his hands up and down my waist. I can't help, but love the feeling he gives me when he touches me. The feeling is electric, it felt as if my skin was on fire. I closed my eyes and enjoy his touches._ "What no invite?"

**_what will happen? Continue? R&R _**


	7. Chapter 7

~Eddie Pov~

_Loren was sitting in between my legs with her eyes closed enjoying my touches until someone interrupted._

"What no invite"

_Great a perfect day ruin by Chloë. She stood in front of Loren and I. Jake and pops responded before I did trying to remove her from the beach. Loren held on to my arm trying to comfort me. To my surprise it was working. I tightly held her waist while I buried my face in the crook of her neck. Her scent is intoxicating. I could stay in this position forever. But that too was interrupted; Chloë turned on Loren._

"Excuse me _**thing**_ could you get off of him"

_It's one thing to come after me but Loren that's where I draw the line. Loren could tell that I was getting angry. She turned and our eyes lock._

"Don't let her push your buttons; she isn't hurting my feelings" "you think she can replace me, look at her. She has no class! Eddie please I just need five minutes"

_I had enough of this. Chloë is my problem to deal with. I got up and walked away from where I sat. _

"let her go pop"

_I was calm, too calm. Chloë noticed and could tell that wasn't a good thing for her, she stepped back. She tried to speak but I cut her off._

"Shut up Chloë; or should I say Cynthia Kowalski. Yeah Chloë I know the real you. Cynthia Kowalski from Fresno California. Daughter of Jackie Kowalski. Which surprised me, because you told me your parents were dead. Well Jackie looked alive to me" "I can explain all of that" "there's no need, I talk to Jackie. You're ashamed of her, so you tell people she's dead. But that wasn't the most surprising thing that came out of Jackie and I little chat. You and Tyler didn't meet onset of senior ditch day; You guys were high school sweet hearts"

_I started to laugh because I was so stupid not to see her for who she really is a liar and a manipulator._

"I was an easy target right. Was I the plan all along? to get rich? Use me meanwhile you BAN YOUR BOYFRIEND, well it work. It work for a while" "Eddie please" "Chloë don't you see I don't care. You should leave" "I'm not leaving without a decent conversation. I need to explain, I need to get you back. Yes there was a plan, but the plan change I fell for y-" "FELL for me Chloë. OOOOHHH THAT EXPLAINS WHY YOU WERE BANNING TYLER IN OUR BED! That's love Chloë and I'm glad I experienced it with you"

_**she finally started to walk away**_.

"you want to know something Chloë"

**_she face me again._**

"you almost got what you wanted. I was coming home to propose. I was going to ask you to marry me Chloë"

_I turned back and saw that everyone was staring at me. I decided to take a walk, but someone called my name_.

"Eddie"

_I knew it was Loren I could tell her voice anywhere, but I needed to take a walk, I needed to cool down before I talk to her. I don't want to risk saying anything that would hinder our relationship again. So I kept walking._

"Eddie don't walk away from me!"

_I stop and turn, I could still feel the anger within and I need to walk away._

"Loren please I need to take a walk. I don't want to say anything I'll regret" "what you need to do is talk about your problem, stop bottling up your emotions. You're going to blow up on someone you care about" "THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING not to do Loren" "don't let her ruin you Eddie" "what do you want me to say Loren, that I'm a fool. That they played me. That I was so desperate to find what my parents had I ignored all the signs because I thought that she loved me. I was blindsided Loren and it hurt like hell"

_I took a deep breath, and look at her. I guess she was right talking does help. She walk towards me cupping my cheeks. It amazes me by just a simple touch how she's able to calm me down._

"Do you feel better?" "Yes" She pulled me into a hug. "I don't give up that easily"

_I smile to myself because I knew what she said was the truth. Everyone was looking at us like we were crazy. After about a few hours of awkward silence, we all decided to call it a night._

~the next day still Eddie's Pov~

_I didn't sleep so well last night, and I'm up at 5am. I tried writing but it didn't work. I don't know what to do. I grab my car keys and headed out not knowing where I was going. I went to the café and got coffee and breakfast that could feed the army, I got back in my car. Before I knew where I was, I was knocking on Loren's door._

"Eddie what are you doing here?" "I was in the neighborhood. Okay that's a lie I couldn't sleep and I needed to talk and you came to mind. Did I wake you? I brought food if your hungry"

_She laugh at me and push the door open. I place the begs on the counter, and she started searching through them_.

"Mmmm my favorite chocolate chip muffin"

_She squeal like a child on Christmas Day, ready to open their gift. I place one hand on both side of her, she stood in between eating the muffin._

"You're so easy to please"

_She rolled her eyes, she's so cute. There was chocolate on her nose, and I wipe it off with my thumb. She giggle, I swear it was the cutest thing I ever heard._

"What do you want to talk to me about?" "Nothing really, just needed to see you" "you look like crap, did you sleep at all last night?" "No, I woke up at around four and I couldn't go back to sleep. I tried everything" "what's on your mine?Chloë?" "No not really" "then what?" "You" "morning sweetie. Eddie your here early?"

_I moved my hands and backed away._

"Morning Nora. I was up and I thought I would drop by. I brought breakfast" "aww that sweet" "I should go" "Eddie" "yes Loren" "why don't you take a nap in my room" "no, it's okay I should go write or something" "no, you're going to sleep this walking zombie look, isn't going to cut it later tonight when you're escorting me into MK"

_She motion her hand around my face._

"Okay fine I'll go to sleep"

_She led me into her bed room. I never been in here before so I started looking through her things._

"Stop being nosy and lay down, but take off your clothes first"

_I gave her a look. She threw me an over-size sweatpants._

"I just didn't want you lying on my bed with clothes you wear out side" "Okay"

_I changed and jumped into her bed._

"Goodnight"

~Loren Pov~

"Honey" "yes mom" "I want you to be careful" "what do you mean?" "Eddie be careful with him. He has a temper" "mom he's just hurting. He's not like that all the time Chloë is just a touchy subject" "I know you like him" "he's my client" "so you keep saying" "whatever mom"

We talk for a few minutes. I heard noises coming from my room, I got up to check.

"What are you doing?" "Watching tv" "I told you to sleep"

_I got the remote control off the side table, but Eddie tried to take it from me. We end up play fighting for the remote. He pull me on the bed, we rolled around in it for a while. I was finally able to turn the tv off._

"Ha, I won" "fine, I'll go to sleep. Come here"

_He cuddled up next to me. His head rest in the crook of my neck. His hand around my waist. I run my hand through his hair. Has he run his fingers across my arm. His breathing slowed and I didn't feel his touch. He was sleeping just like that. I tried getting up but he hold tightly around my waist. He open his eyes._

"Don't leave, stay"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks guys for the awesome reviews. The reviews are what keeps me going. So if you can write a review every now and then that would be great. I read all your reviews and you guys want a jealous Eddie. I'm going to try to make that happen in the next chapter or so. Eddielover14 suggested an ex coming back into town.<em>**

**_I'm going back to school on Monday so I'm going to be updating once a week._**

**_Much love Nicole_**


	8. Chapter 8

~Loren Pov~

Opening my eyes again for the second time today, finding Eddie's head buried in the crook of my neck sound asleep. He look so adorable. I run my hand through his dark brown hair. My touch caused him to move closer to me, his hand clutch my waist. He groaned. I couldn't resist the urge to touch his soft skin. Rubbing my finger over is tattoo on his arm that held me tight. I heard him moan. He was awake smiling at me.

"Don't stop on my account" "sorry did I wake you?" "Why are you apologizing. It felt good, keep going" "Eddie!"

He had a creepy smile on his face.

"Did you sleep well?" "Yes, your comfortable to sleep on" "you do know there's something call a pillow right" "why sleep on a pillow, when I have you"

He rolled on top of me with his head in my neck.

"Eddie!"

I cried out, but my voice was muffled by his body.

"What?"

His breath tickled my neck, it causes me to giggle. He move his head to face me.

"You have the most cutest giggle ever"

He always do that, he always know exactly what to say to make me blush. Plus his morning voice isn't helping either, it only deepen my blush.

"We should get up" "why?" "Because it's 1pm" "five more minutes" "No we're wasting daylight"

I tried pushing him off, of me but he wasn't budging.

"You know you're not light" "five more minutes and I'll get off" "okay, five minutes"

Five minutes turn into hours. I was finally able to get him out of bed. We got something to eat, while I dodged my mothers lingering stairs. Eddie left but not before he gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was a simple kiss but it left a tingling feeling. I walk back in the kitchen, my mom started staring at me again.

"What?"

I said innocently.

"He's my client"

She said mimicking me. I took a sip of tea.

"So do all your clients come over early in the morning with breakfast, and take a nap in your room. All cuddled up in each other's arms" "MOM, did you come in my room?" "I came to ask you about what dress I should wear tonight, and I found you guys" "tonight? dress?" "Yes, Katy called. She's leaving my name at the door. And I wanted your opinion on what to wear. My black dress or the red one. I chose the red one with no help from you" "oh, and no the black one" "why?" "Because I'm wearing red. Mother and daughter are not wearing the same color. I'm not three anymore"

She always used to dress me up in the same clothes has her when I was younger. She smile, I guess she was remembering too.

"I'm going to get ready" "okay, go get cute for your _**client**_"

~Eddie Pov~

I got home running up the stairs going to get ready for the opening. When my phone ring.

~ phone conversation~

"Hello" "where have you been Eddie. I've been calling you for hours" "sorry, I was sleeping"

I started smiling remembering my previous position.

"Sleeping Eddie it's 7pm how could you be sleeping" "mom was there a point to this phone call? Or was it to yell at me for my horrible sleeping habits?" "Don't get smart with me young man. I was calling because I wanted to ask you if you can give Nora a ride?" "A ride?" "To MK" "oh okay" "are you getting ready?" "Yes mom I am, I'm not going to be late I promise" "okay bye love you" "love you too"

~ end of phone conversation~

I got ready with time to spare. I was wearing a dark jeans with a gray button-down shirt, and a black blazer with a little red above the pocket to match Loren. Then I headed out the door again. I stopped at a flower shop and got a bouquet of red roses. I arrived at Loren's door and knocked.

"Eddie" "hi Nora, you look lovely tonight" "why thank you. Are those for me?" "Um.. Actually they're for Loren" "I know Eddie. I'll put them in water. Loren will be out in a minute, she's putting on her shoes"

On cue she walk out fixing her shoes. She took my breath away has cliché as that sounds, but it was the truth. She was wearing an Elie Saab red peplum dress. It had a cap-sleeves and a sexy plunging neckline revealing little of her cleavage. Her hair was loosely curled. Light makeup, and a red lip. And nude heels to top it off. I heard a chuckled behind me.

"I'm ready to go, but first"

She walk over to me, and I didn't dear breathe. She rolled up the sleeves of my blazer, and unbuttoned the top two buttons of my shirt.

"Much better"

After I stood there frozen for what felt like hours, we left. Nora was on the other side of the car looking at us, while I was staring at Loren. DAMN! This girl. I move closer, and whisper in her ear.

"You look absolutely, drop dead -she laughs- gorgeous tonight" "thank you. You look handsome yourself"

She kisses me on the cheek, smiles then wipe the red lipstick off. The car came to a stop. I wanted nothing more than to be selfish with Loren, I didn't want to share her with the rest of the world, I wanted her all to myself.

"Okay I'll go straight in and find Max, and Katy" "Nora you don't want to walk in with us?" "No, you guys have fun"

I walk out first, the paparazzi swarm me immediately; I reach back into the car for Nora's hand. she took it, and step out. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she walk away. I reach back in the car again this time for my girl. She took my hand and this time the paparazzi went wild. Asking all sorts of questions, if this officially means we're dating. What she was wearing etc. we took a few pictures, of course the paparazzi demanded we turn all sort of ways. Loren was new to this, so to put her at ease. I whispered funny things in her ears. I'm pretty sure those pictures will be front page tomorrow. After about 15 minutes of incessant picture-taking, I was able to guide Loren inside where we found pop, mom and the others.

"Wow Loren you look amazing" "thanks Katy, so do you" "yeah love that dress is perfect for you" "back off Ian she's mine"

I pull her close to my body. Everyone laughs, I don't know why because I was being serious. He step back with his hands in the air.

"She's all yours mate" "can we dance" "sure!"

I pulled her on the dance floor. The music was going, and so was Loren. The way her body move, it's like she was a pro. Her back was to me. I held her by her waist and match her moves, this was definitely dirty dancing. She turn and put her hands around my neck, and that's where it get even dirtier, grinding on each other. She pulls me down and places her lips on my ear.

"I'm getting hot. I need a drink"

I lead her over to the bar. She was fanning herself. She was definitely hot! there was a little sweat on her cleavage; that I couldn't take my eyes off, of. I quickly turn my head. DAMN, DAMN. I felt someone patting me on the back.

"You okay mate?" "Why wouldn't I be?"

He motion is head over to Loren, who was still fanning herself.

"She's going to kill me, do you see what she's wearing" "I see"

I punched him in the arm.

"What the hell Eddie" "back off" "you do realize I have a girlfriend right. Her best friend" "I know I just, she's getting to me" "yeah, I know. What you said earlier you meant it didn't you" "yes" "so when are you going to tell her that?" "I don't know. I want to get to know her first. Take things slow" "that makes sense, but I don't think your going to last that long"

He was right, I'm not going to last.

"here you go Eddie" "thanks Grace" "I'm going to get back to my girlfriend while you figure that out"

He walked away, and I turn to Loren.

"Here" "thanks"

We drunk a few drinks to cool off. But it didn't seem to work.

"want to get some air?" "that would be great"

I led her up the stairs.

"Where are we going" "there's a little apartment upstairs. Pops and mom turn it into something like a skybox"

We entered and I walk her over to the wall of window, it was one massive window really.

"Can they see us?" "No, it's one way"

I pushed my body up against hers. Moving her hair to one side, putting my lips against her ear.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" "Yes Eddie you did" "your all mine"

I kiss her neck, and she turn around.

"What do you mean by I'm all yours?" "Just that your all mine" "please elaborate" "elaborate?" "don't play dumb"

I look into her eyes. I place my forehead on hers. I found myself leaning in.

* * *

><p><strong>Will they kiss? Because I don't know! R&amp;R<strong>

**it's going to be a long night ;)**

**too sleepy to edit, enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

~Loren Pov~

Looking into his eyes felt so right. It felt as if we were the only ones in this moment, nothing mattered. His breathing was heavy. I could feel his breath on my lips. He was leaning in and so was I. The seconds felt like hours; we were inches away from crashing our lips onto each other. The anticipating wait was killing me.

"Eddie!"

I heard Jake calling out. Perfect timing. He step back, and I could tell he was annoyed.

"What is it Jake?" "Your parents wanted to ask you a favor" "What is it?" "They wanted you to perform a song are two, the band is running late"

He sigh.

"Sure be down in a minute"

He walk back to his pervious position, brushing a lock of my hair behind my ear, and places a kiss up on my cheek.

"We should get back downstairs"

Just my luck. We walk downstairs and he runs off into the back. I walked over to where my mom and his parent stood. Max notices me approaching them.

"Loren have you seen Eddie?" "Yeah, he's in the back with Jake" "Okay, enjoying yourself?" "Yes, MK is the new hot spot"

He laugh.

"Thanks, Katy and I work hard to make this happen; I'm glad you're enjoying yourself"

He walk back over to mom and Katy.

"Lo where did you disappear too?" "I needed some air" "oh, guess who just texted" "I don't know Ryan gosling" "I wish, but no. Phil he's coming back into town for a week" "really? He never called" "his plane lands tomorrow" "oh, okay" "Lo please don't do what you guys always do. He's your ex for a reason"

She walked away. I guess she was referring to Phil and I need to always fighting, and ending up in bed with each other. That's the way it's been ever since he cheated on me in high school, with one of my close friend(Adriana). He would come back and we would be friendly then something happens we fight, then end up in bed. He has this hold on me that I can't seem to break. My thoughts were interrupted by Eddie.

"Goodnight everyone. If you don't mine I would love to perform a song or two for you"

Everyone cheered.

"I'll take that has a yes. Th-"

he stop talking in mid sentence. I turn to see what he was looking at. Who would have guess Chloë showed up. She had a smile plastered on her face.

"I want to dedicate this song to the one who inspired it"

**_There ain't no need to cry no more_**

**_When you break my heart into twenty four  
>I'll pick up the pieces you left<br>If you think I'm coming back, well, don't hold your breath  
>I ain't your mister, 'cause I'm breakin' up with ya<br>Shoulda' laid down with your sister  
>Go now, here's my middle finger<em>**

**_Are you crazy?  
>Are you crazy?<br>Are you crazy?  
>Are you crazy?<br>Must be stupid if you think that we can start again  
>Come on now!<em>**

**_Are you crazy?  
>Are you crazy?<br>Are you crazy?  
>Are you crazy?<br>Must be stupid if you think that we can start again  
>Are you joking, must be joking<br>You ain't laughin', I ain't smokin'  
>Must be crazy if you think that we can start again<em>**

**_There ain't no need to cry no more  
>When you break my heart into twenty four<br>I'll pick up the pieces you left  
>If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath<br>I ain't your mister, 'cause I'm breakin' up with ya  
>Shoulda' hooked up with your sister<br>Go now, here's my middle finger_**

**_Cause I'm hurting baby, hurting baby  
>Look what you did<em>**

**_Are you crazy  
>Are you crazy<br>Are you crazy  
>Are you crazy<br>Must be stupid if you think that we can start again  
>Are you joking, must be joking<br>You ain't laughin', I ain't smokin'  
>Must be crazy if you think that we can start again<em>**

**_Yeah, I'm with my boys, hit the town  
>Let's go see what kind of chick knocks me out<br>Now I know that she wants me back  
>Nothing sounds more better than "Hit the road, Jack Jack"<br>Don't call me mister, girl I've broken up with ya  
>Love me now, my name is bigger<br>Girl, I'm giving you the finger_**

**_Cause I'm hurting baby, hurting baby  
>Look what you did<em>**

**_Are you crazy  
>Are you crazy<br>Are you crazy  
>Are you crazy<br>Must be stupid if you think that we can start again  
>Are you joking, must be joking<br>You ain't laughin', I ain't smokin'  
>Must be crazy if you think that we can start again<em>**

**_Are you crazy  
>Are you crazy<br>Are you crazy  
>Are you crazy<br>Must be stupid if you think that we can start again  
>Are you joking, must be joking<br>You ain't laughin', I ain't smokin'  
>Must be crazy if you think that we can start again<em>**

**_No no no no no no  
>Sing it with me now!<em>**

**_[Bridge]  
>You don't understand<br>There's no second chance for us, baby  
>It's not a game, so why are you tryin' to play me<br>Now I gotta go, I'm not gonna stay and watch you cry_**

**_Cause I'm hurting baby, hurting baby  
>Look what you did<em>**

**_Are you crazy  
>Are you crazy<br>Are you crazy  
>Are you crazy<br>Must be stupid if you think that we can start again  
>Are you joking, must be joking<br>You ain't laughin', I ain't smokin'  
>Must be crazy if you think that we can start again<em>**

**_Are you crazy  
>Are you crazy<br>Are you crazy  
>Are you crazy<br>Must be stupid if you think that we can start again  
>Are you joking, must be joking<br>You ain't laughin', I ain't smokin'  
>Must be crazy if you think that we can start again<em>**

**_No no no no no no  
>Hit the road, Jack<br>No no no no no no  
>Hit the road, Jack Jack<em>**

Chloë turn but she wasn't going to the exit, she was walking over to me. Before I knew it she threw her drink at me. The cameras going off. Hands around my waist leading me outside where there were more cameras flashing. We got into a car and took off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry this chapter was short and to the point. I have an eye infection<em>****_, it's hard to focus on the computer screen. Not going to be updating in a while, sorry._**

**_Song by Conor Maynard "R U Crazy" _**

**_Much love Nicole_**


	10. Chapter 10

~Loren Pov~

Eddie took off so fast racing down the streets of L.A with the paparazzi tailing not far behind. We managed to lose them. We've been driving in silence for a while. We weren't driving home or to his place.

"Where are we going?" I ask curiously. "The bungalow. Paparazzi are Probably crawling all over my house. We can't go back to your place, they'll just follow us. Once they know where you live, they'll know your name, and once that happens the harassment begins. -he took a deep breath- I'm sorry about Chloë...this is all my fault" I can't believe he's apologizing for her. Chloë has done nothing but hurt him, and here he is apologizing for her. "none of this is your fault. It's not your fault Chloë cheated. It's not your fault you gave her all you had, and she didn't return the love. And It's not your fault she's crazy" he chuckled. "Thanks Loren...We have to stop and by food"

* * *

><p>We have been walking around the grocery store looking for food. Eddie was picking up nothing but junk, I had too replaced them with something healthy. We reach the cash register and begun emptying out the grocery cart. The cashier seems to recognize Eddie, by the looks she was giving him. Looking at him but not really. Eddie didn't seem to notice. With his head resting on my shoulder, and with his hands around my waist. I guess he got accustomed to placing his hands around me. I can't complain because I love the feeling of his strong arms around me. I nudged him, and eyed the cashier. Eddie look up and understand what I was saying.<p>

"Hi" her eyes widen she look like she couldn't breathe. "It's nice to meet you -looking at her name tag- Megan. Would you like an autograph?" She nodded enthusiastically. Eddie sign a piece of paper and handed it to her. The smile that came across her face was priceless. "Your total is $75.35" was the only thing that came out of her mouth. Eddie payed the bill and we left.

* * *

><p>~Eddie Pov~<p>

We arrived at the bungalow. Loren went to take a shower, I gave her a peer of sweats and top to wear. I took a shower myself. Changed into some sweatpants; it was a warm night, so I didn't feel the need to wear a top. I was downstairs making something for us to eat, when Loren came into the kitchen only wearing the top I gave her. "What are you cooking" she ask. I was lost in her beauty. Her long legs were visible and I couldn't take my eyes off. Her hair was wet, and she had no makeup on. Simply beautiful. I then realize I haven't answered her question. "spaghetti and meatball, if you want something else I could order something for you" I started rambling like an idiot, she smiles. "Eddie spaghetti is fine...I was looking at the view from the bathroom window the beach looks beautiful tonight; can we take a walk later?" "Sure, you love walking on the beach don't you" all of our best memories are on the beach. "what can I say I'm a hopeless romantic. I love taking walks on the beach"

We ate our food while talking about anything. That's what I like about her, we can talk about anything and never get bored with each other. After we ate, we took a walk on the beach like she wanted. There was lights and music coming from up ahead, it look like it was a wedding going on. I took her hand and started dancing, slow dancing. Her body close to mine, and I can smell her natural scent, vanilla.

"Is this romantic enough for you?" I whispered in her ear. I heard her laugh. "No" she said sarcastically. "really, us dancing on the beach, on this beautiful night, with good music, and the moon light glistening of the water" she giggled and face me. She look beautiful in this light. I brush her hair out of her face, placing it behind her ear. "You're gorgeous" she smile. I had to take the chance and try to kiss her again. I started leaning in and to my surprise she was too. I brush my lips against hers, nothing fancy, just a kiss. I pulled back looking into her eyes. Oh my god her eyes. Her Hazel eyes tell me everything. "I wanted to do that earlier" "I know" she smiled getting on her tippy toes, and pulling me into yet another kiss. This kiss wasn't like the first one it was passionate, heated and full of want. The electricity running through my body is amazing. I never felt like this before. I deepen the kiss and she didn't seem to mind, she bit my lips causing me to open up, her warm tongue invaded my mouth licking and sucking every inch of my mouth as I did the same with hers. We fight for dominance. *bang, bang fireworks going off* she pulled back so fast that she bit my lip. "I'm so sorry" "I'm fine. I kind of like it" she bit her bottom lip and I swear it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. She turn looking up at the sky amazed by the fireworks. I wrap my hand around her waist and lay my head on her shoulders and whispered. "Now this is romantic"

* * *

><p>~Nora Pov~<p>

The club was closing down. Mel, Ian and Jake left after they help Katy and Max clean up a bit. I was waiting on Katy to take me home because Eddie left me, when he took off, with Loren.

"Do you know where the kids went? Because I've been calling Loren and she isn't picking up" "Eddie probably took her somewhere safe for the night" Max said. "Yeah, the pops are probably trying to get the money shot, and Eddie just want her to be safe" said Katy. "oh, okay. I just want her to be safe" the truth is I want her to be safe from Eddie, this isn't her world. "Nora, I know you may think Eddie is a hot head, but Loren is good for him. She doesn't take is crap, she puts him in his place. Chloë mess him up big time. I've never seen him like that before, until Loren came along. He's opening up to her. He's acting like our son again. He's trusting again" Max said. "I just don't want her to get hurt" "trust me Nora, Eddie loves her, he won't hurt her" Katy joined in.

* * *

><p>~Mel Pov~<p>

Ian drop me off, and now I'm walking into my house. My kitchen light was on and there was someone in the refrigerator. I said the first thing that popped in my head. "I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it" my heart was beating out of my chest. "really Mel a gun" "you scared me half to death Phil. What are you doing here, I thought your flight didn't come in until tomorrow" "yeah but everyone else wanted to come today" I eyed him curiously. "what do you mean by everyone" "the gang is in town. Don't you remember the pack we made; after five years we all come back together and see what we made of ourself" "and that's tomorrow?" "Yes. Where's lo I've been calling her?" "um...I don't know" it wasn't really a lie, I don't know where lo is.

* * *

><p>~Loren Pov~<p>

"Where's the guess bedroom?" "It's...there's no guess bedroom" "Eddie!" "What, we should get to bed" "then show me where the guess bedroom is" I try walking pass him, but he throw me over his shoulder, running up the stairs. He threw me on the bed, and crawled on top of me. "Sleep with me" I look at him, then he realized what he said, covering up his face and rolling off, of me. His face was about fifty shade of red "no, no that's not what I meant" "I know" I laugh at him. "I'll sleep with you tonight" I laid my head on his chest. I heard him laugh. "Goodnight Eddie" "night Loren"

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of the waves crashing. Eddie wasn't beneath me, he was sitting in a chair across from the bed writing with a guitar in his hand. He was focus. "Inspired?" "Good morning. Yes, I am" he came up to the bed and gave me a kiss. "Sleep well?" "Yes" He cup my cheeks and rest his head on mine. He laid another kiss on upon my lips. "Be patient with me. I don't know what this is just yet, but What I do know is that I care about you" he's talking about his feelings, I say that's a step in the right direction. "I will. We'll take it one step at a time" "there's no need to rush" I giggled, he is so stupid. "Yes. But you have to promise me that you'll talk to me; don't shut me out" he kiss me sweetly. "I can do that"<p>

* * *

><p>~Eddie Pov~<p>

After Loren and I talk we ate breakfast and headed back home. On the car ride Loren kept stealing kisses. I intertwine our hand and kiss the back of it. In a few hours due to L.A traffic, we arrive at her house. We exit the car and when I was about to kiss her goodbye, someone called her name.

"Loren" "Phil" he pick her up and spun her around, lowering her to the ground. "I miss you" and with that he kiss her.

* * *

><p>Okay guys I got two reviews on the last chapter so I'm not writing until I get at lease 10 on this chapter. If I don't get over 10 then the story is dead.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you guys for the reviews, if you guys don't review then there's no way to know if you're into the story or not. So please read and review I love writing this story, but if there's no one reading it then there's no point.

* * *

><p>~Eddie Pov~<p>

The moment I saw that I lost my mind. Before I knew it I was punching "Phil" in the face. Hitting him so hard he practically flew to the ground. I was in a boiling rage. My temper was at its peak, and I couldn't control myself, I felt betrayed. It hurt like hell, it was like a second blow to the face. I could feel the veins popping out of my head. I was going to hit "Phil" again but Loren called me.

"EDDIE STOP" she cried in a pleading manner, but I was too furious to care. "stop, who the hell is this?" I didn't want to fight with her but I was too upset. "He's Mel's brother" "and why the hell is he kissing you?" "He's also my ex" great just great her ex. "your ex. Do all your ex kiss you?" "No!" "Just me man" he said with blood dripping down his face. "what do he mean by just me Loren?" "it means Loren and I hook up whenever I'm in town" I turn to look at Loren. "Is this true?" "Yes, but-" I cut her off. "there's no buts Loren. Was this how it was going to be when I left for touring huh?" "Of course not-" I cut her off again. "your just like ch-" "don't you dear compare me to Chloë. This situation is not the same" I didn't mean to suggest that she was anything like Chloë, but I'm not thinking right now. She continue speaking. "Chloë cheated. I have a past Eddie; way before you, and that include Phil. We haven't slept together in over a year and a half" "that's only because I haven't been in town" "shut up Phil -she snapped- Eddie I would never sleep with him knowing how you feel"

"oh my god! Phil are you okay?what happened?" Mel come running to his side. "I kiss Loren" he told her, like he was proud. Which only made me angrier. "what? I told you Loren was in a different place now" So Mel warn him and he still did this. I walk over to the car in an attempt to leave. "Eddie don't leave. Let's go inside and have a rational discussion" I didn't want to hear it, walking over to the car grabbing the door handled, I felt her hand on mine. I hate that, how she's able to touch me, and I immediately calm down. I took a breath and the anger was slipping away. I agreed with her we needed to talk.

Phil was still on the ground getting assistance from his sister, I guess I hit him pretty hard. I walk through the door feeling the anger arising in me again with every step I take. Angrier and angrier by the second. Slamming the door behind me taking off my jacket and throwing it on the ground. "Explain!" I demanded walking back and forth. "First, you're going to stop pacing around like a madman" "oh, so this is bothering you" "I wanted to have a rational conversation and right now you're being irrational" "I'm sorry if I don't want to be rational right now Loren" I yelled at her. "don't take that tone with me. And who the hell are you to compare me to your ex. Phil is my past until two months ago you didn't exist in my world. This wasn't supposed to happen. Yes Phil and I slept together but I wasn't in a relationship. Hell I'm still not in the relationship, for what I can understand. So don't you dear accuse me of waiting until you left for tour, so I could cheat on you" her reason was valid, I wasn't in the picture, and we haven't label the relationship, but I didn't care I was angry. "put yourself in my shoes Loren" "I know Chloë mess you up badly, but I was willing to help you because I care, but I don't think caring alone is going to work. You're trying to find something to use to push me away. Well you found it, if you want to leave then leave. I did nothing wrong and you know it" she turn to leave, walking away from me. She's right, I'm overreacting. She wasn't dating anyone, she was free to do whatever she please. I'm doing it again I'm pushing. I'm not letting her go, I run up behind her grabbing her hand pushing her against the wall. My body push against hers. No room to breathe. "God damn it Loren!" She was shocked. "You scare the hell out of me you know that" she nodded. I could hear her breathing, it was heavy.

I caress her cheek and look into her eyes. I pull her into a kiss, it was rough, wild, all my anger was going into this kiss, and so was hers. I pick up her legs and push her into the wall some more. Her hands were going wild in my hair. I was showing her that she's mine. The kiss led me to her neck, I was giving her soft love bites, she was moaning. "Your mine" I repeated over and over in her ear. I went back to her lips, biting her bottom lip, she opens up and we explore each others mouths before the need for air kick in. We pull back, breathing heavy; coming down from our heated kiss. "This thing with you and Phil, ends today" I told her, she nodded in agreement.

"Wow! what's going on in here? Don't mind me just getting Phil an ice pack" they walk past us into the kitchen. I let her down. "I have to go" "your just saying that. You just don't want to be around me" "no I'm not. I have to go deal with Chloë. I told her to stay away and she didn't listen. I'm going to expose her for who she really is" "ok, come by tonight?" "sure" I peck her lips.

* * *

><p>~Loren Pov~<p>

Eddie just left, and now I'm in the kitchen with Mel and Phil. "So care to explain why I was beaten by a Rockstar" "you kiss his girl" "Mel, I'm not his girl" "right, so why were you guys all over each other?" "None of your business. And for you Phil don't do that again" "why? Because of the Rockstar that you're not dating" "well I'm going to go and get things for the get together" "what get together?" "The one where the old gang get back together after five years" "oh!" I totally forgot about that stupid thing we all agree too. "don't worry I have everything under control. You deal with this" she left and now it's Phil and I alone. He started walking towards me, I put my hand out to stop him. "I mean it Phil, no funny business" "come on Loren don't let Rockstar control you" "he's not controlling me. I have feelings for him and this can't happen. I'm not a cheater, not like some people" I could see the hurt in his face when I said that, but it was the truth. "that was a low blow lo. That was five years ago" "I don't care I'm going to take a shower. Try not to bleed all over the place" I left him alone and went to shower. When I got out my mom was sitting on my bed. "What's up mom?" "I heard you and Eddie. You guys are dating now?" "no not really, we kiss but we didn't label it" "oh, trust me, he will. Anyway I came to tell you that I'm staying in town" "so no more traveling" "no. Not for now at least. I want to stay home with family and friends" "does this have to do with your two new best friends? Max, and Katy?" "yes, and by the way I'm going to the club Katy invited me" "okay the old gang is coming over" "that should be fun" I can imagine it now, us sitting around bragging about our life. That sound fun. "the key word is should...anyway I should start looking for a place to live now that you're back" "oh you can stay" "mom I'm 23 years old I can live on my own"

* * *

><p>-~Eddie's Pov~<p>

"Hey Jake" "what's up Eduardo" "I need you to set up a live broadcast for me" "why?" "I need to expose Chloë. She cross a line throwing a drink at Loren" "you're really protective of her" "yes I'm, so could you set it up?" "sure. Could you look over some of the schedule changes I made, and the tour dates; meanwhile I set it up...oh and tweet something about the broadcast to get your fans attention"

TherealEddieDuran yeah everyone I'm doing a live broadcast to share something with you guys. The real reason why I broke up with Chloë carter #thetruth

Within twenty minutes everything was set up, there was over one million fans ready for me to talk.

"Hey everyone Eddie Duran here, of course you already knew that...Anyway the real reason why we're here, truth time. So you guys know that I broke up with Chloë, but it wasn't a mutual agreement as Chloë spin it two years ago. I let her say it was a mutual decision for us to break up because I didn't care at the time, but now she has push it too far. Chloë cheated on me, with Tyler Rorke. She has been cheating on me from the beginning. You see Chloë Carter isn't who she say she is. Her real name is Cynthia Kowalski from Fresno California. She isn't from New York, and her mother Jackie Kowalski is much alive. Tyler and her came up with this plan to get rich, and I was the key. They use me. She's nothing but a liar and a manipulator. I was fine letting it all go, but not anymore. I'm warning you Chloë stay away from anyone I care about, or I could use the power you crave so much to destroy you. Consider yourself warned"

* * *

><p>-~Chloë's Pov~<p>

Pieces of my laptop all over the floor after watching that stupid broadcast, I lost my temper. Throwing it at the wall. I'll find a way to fix this, Eddie is not getting over me that easily. I decided to further investigate this _**thing**_ Eddie is so fond of, but my laptop was broken so I left out, to find more info.

* * *

><p>~Nora's Pov~<p>

"Hey Katy" I greeted her once I entered the club. "hey Nora...want to go upstairs?" "Sure" the music was blasting, wow I would never thought I would be in a club at my age. We enter the upstairs apartment.

"So you're going to be happy when I tell you this" "what?" "It's about the kids" "what about them" her eyes wide open pulling me over to the black leather couch that rest in the middle of the room. "I think they're dating" "no way" her face showed pure shock, I told her everything I heard this morning. She was speechless, we were acting like little teenagers gossiping about our children love life.

* * *

><p>~Loren's Pov~<p>

Our old gang is back together, Mel, Phil, Cam, Adam, Kim, and even Adriana showed up. It was a bit awkward at first but we soon got over it. I thought it's was going to go horribly wrong, but it is actually fun. Us chatting and getting reacquainted with each other. Joking around just like old times. Drinking and having a good time. It was around 12 pretty late, and everyone was getting ready to leave when the door bell rang, I opened it and Eddie was standing there with a bag in his hand. I totally forgot about him, with the reunion and all. I stepped aside, and let him in, everyone gasp at his presence. I introduced him to everyone. We talk for a while then they left. Eddie went into the kitchen in search of a bowl to place the strawberries inside, and ordered me to put in a movie. He was taking a long time, I heard a commotion coming from the kitchen, and a few minutes later he came out with Phil behind him, I thought he left.

"See you later lo" and with that he disappeared out the door. Eddie set beside me, getting himself situated. Pulling me on his chest, dipping the strawberry into the Nutella he brought, bring it close to my face in an attempt to feed me, I smile at his action and bit into the strawberry.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"Nothing for you to worry about. let's just watch the movie" I could tell he didn't want to talk about it so I let it go. I hope he will tell me when he's ready. I cuddled up next to him watching the movie while we feed each other.

* * *

><p>~Phil's Pov~<p>

After my little chat with Eddie I left to the café a few blocks away in a desperate need of some coffee. As I order, I could feel someone staring at me. I turn, and there it was a woman in the back on her laptop, just staring. I decided to ask her what she wanted.

"You've been staring at me for a while now, is there something you want?" "Yes actually, you're Phil Sanders right?" "how do you know that?" "I have a proposition for you"

* * *

><p>Who is the woman?<p>

What is her proposition?

What did Phil and Eddie talk about?

Please review and take a guess..

Much love

Nicole


	12. Chapter 12

~Phil's Pov~

"I have a proposition for you" " proposition?" "Let's cut to the chase. Your Loren Tate's ex right? Right. I need you to break Loren and Eddie up; it will benefit us both, you get Loren and I get Eddie. And if you don't I'll expose your dirty little secret" "why would I do that? And what secret?" "Oh nothing just about how your company became so successful. Does embezzlement ring a bell?" Did she just say embezzlement? I mean it's true, but what could she know about it. I was careful not to leave any evidence behind that would trace back to me. She has to be bluffing. I hate the idea of Loren dating Eddie but this isn't the way to win her back. She would eventually learn the truth and hate me for it. I learn my lesson from having Loren hating me. Chloë's annoying voice brought me out of my thought's. "Excuse me" snapping her fingers in my face. "Your bluffing" "you wanna bet" "I don't gamble, you have a good poker face, you know. I bet you can make anything that comes out of that pretty little mouth of your sounds like the truth" "I thought you weren't a gambler" "you may have done this little dance with Eddie, but I'm not Eddie" "I thought you were still in love with Loren?" "I do love Loren. And I want her back but this isn't the way. You mess with Loren you mess with me"

~Loren Pov~

"I'm tired. I want to go to bed" "okay see you tomorrow?!" He said while turning off the tv, gathering his things to leave. "No, stay?!" He turns with a smile on his face, like he was waiting for me to ask him to stay. "Okay" I pulled him by the hand. Gave him a sweatpants. "Where's the shirt?" I smile and went into the bathroom to change. I came out a few minutes later. Eddie was texting someone. I climbed on top of him, taking his phone away and placing it on the side table. "I like a woman who takes charge" I laugh at his comment, giving him a small kiss. I laid my head on his chest tracing his ab's while he plays with my hair. "We have a week left" "I know" "I'm going to be busy this week" "No. I miss you already" I lift my head to look at him. He pulls me into a kiss. "I'm going to be busy too. Looking for a new house and finding a new client" "why are you looking for a house" "my mom is staying in L.A. And I need a place to live" "ok. About your new client" "what about the new client?" "Who is he?" "Why does it has to be a he. Why can't he be a she?" "Will is it a she or a he" "is that a hint of jealousy I hear?" "Loren!" "alright it's between Channing Tatum or Nina Dobrev "I think you should go with Nina" I laughed at him. "You do realized Channing is married right" "so!" I laughed even more. "All jokes aside I trust you" that earn him a passionate kiss.

**Next day**

~Nora Pov~

I got in around seven I decided to make me a cup of tea, heard footsteps coming my way. "Good morning mom" she poured a cup of tea for herself. "morning honey" "did you have fun with Max and Katy?" "Yeah" she look me up and down. "did you just get in?" "Maybe. I want to talk to you about something" "what is it?" "Katy wants to set me up on a blind date" she looked up from drinking her tea. "oh, and your okay with that?" "I think I am, it's about time I get back out there" "well if you're happy I'm happy" there was a knock at the door and Loren went to get it. Phil come bursting through the door. "We need to talk" "about?" Eddie come walking in and that was my cue to leave and eavesdrop.

* * *

><p>Do you guys like this chapter better or no.<p>

Will phil and Eddie work together?

How will Loren react to phil secret?


	13. Chapter 13

~Eddie Pov~

FANTASTIC! Him again. I know I said I trust Loren which I do, but this guy he just rubs me the wrong way. I mean after the talk we had last night, about how Loren's going to end up with him. Even telling me that I can't take care of her like he can. I need to leave before I lose my temper again. Lately that's all Loren has seen.

"I have to go, Jake wants to see me" "No, stay you should hear this too"

I eyed him, urging him to continue.

"your ex came to see me...she wanted me to break you guys up. Which is funny because you're not even dating"

He looked my way when he said that.

"so you're not going to try to break us up?"

Loren asked.

"No"

why the hell wouldn't he do it. It's obvious that he still have feelings for Loren.

"But I do need your guys help" "what for?" "She tried to blackmail me" "what did she try to blackmail you with?" "That's not important. She asked and I said no" "so you want us to help you with what exactly? I don't know what she tried to blackmail you with...So if you don't mine I'm leaving, Loren I'll call you later" "look man a know you don't like me for obvious reason, but if your ex is stupid enough to ask me to betray Loren you can bet she's going to ask someone else. So I think it's best if we **_"give"_** her what she wants. We are one step ahead of her, Let's keep it that way" "and you get what? Your secret stay hidden. Which we don't know. So how about you tell us what you're hiding and we'll think about helping you" "Phil what is it?"

She asked him.

"Loren I don't want you to think bad of me"

I chuckle. They both turned and looked at me, I shrugged my shoulders, it's not like I said what I really wanted to say.

"my company was running low on money, I was just scraping by. The company wasn't in good shape, so I did what I had to do" "which is" "I took over six thousand dollars from my clients, to reboot the company. But I paid them all back I even double their funds" "you committed fraud. You could go to jail Phil! Are you out of your mind. What would Mel do without her brother; better yet what would your parents do without their son, did you even think about them. Huh! We thought you gave up your criminal way. You idiot!"

She yelled at him.

"I paid them back"

He rebuttal, I didn't like his tone so I decided to Step in.

"You are-" "Enough!"

Great now they got me yelling.

"How did Chloë found out about this"

I said has calmly has I could.

"that's the thing I don't know if she really has proof, but I'm not taking any chances" "and how am I suppose to help you?" "On my way over here, I came up with a plan"

Loren was being quiet, which was odd. From the moment I met her, she's been in my face. Always quick to put in her opinion. I guess she was trying to decide if she should help him or not.

"I'll take Loren out for dinner, I'll convince Chloë that it's better if you see Loren betraying you in person; So she'll call you. But in the meanwhile you're waiting for her to call, you'll be at her house destroying any evidence she has against me"

I was trying to decide if I should help him or not, but Loren was quick to jump in.

"we'll do it"

she look at me with pleading eyes, who can say no to that.

"fine! But I have to go" "I'll walk you out"

I left with Phil close behind.

"Listen to me, I'm only doing this because of Loren. You try anything and I'll kick your ass again" "I won't. All I have to do is wait you out. Your leaving in a week right? Loren will be alone, no Eddie in sight I wonder what would happen?"

He got in his car and drive off, leaving me full with rage.

~Max Pov~

It's like I haven't seen my wife in years; she's been here, but not really here. She has been busy with Eddie, and Nora. Yes I'm jealous of my son, and one of my wife's friends. I found her in the living room typing away.

"Yeah honey. What are you doing?" "trying to find someone for Nora to go on a date with"

I sigh.

"setting her up on a blind date? Who do you have in mind?"

I set beside her trying to sneak a peek on her choices for Nora.

"I have no idea. I need someone amazing. Someone who's Loving, caring, love to have fun when he needs too, and of course loves to travel" "you'll find someone...anyway Eddie is leaving in a week I was thinking we would have a little dinner" "that sounds fun. I'll get right on it" "and after that maybe we can have some fun. I miss you. We haven't had any alone time in a while"

She stop typing, and looked up at me.

"oh baby I'm sorry, your right how about we have a date night" "that would be great...and in the mean time we could do this"

pulling her in a kiss.

"or better yet"

she place her laptop on the couch, and took me by the collar pulling me up the stairs. I don't know where this is going, but I like it already.

~Jake Pov~

"Eduardo my man!...Sit, sit. Only a week to go. Everything taken care of, all you have to do is pack. Or do you need help with that too" "Funny, you got jokes today. Traci been treating you good?" "Yes she has, yes she has"

I said with a smirk on my face.

"ok, good to know...why did you call if everything's done?" "There's some paper work I need you to sign"

I patted the stack of papers on my desk.

"so..how are things with Loren?" "what do you mean?" "Oh come on Eddie. Don't pretend like you two don't have a thing for each other"

he's trying to play it off.

"I don't know what you're talking about" "oh the lies you tell" "I'm trying to focus" "on signing a piece of paper?"

I shook my head and set back at my desk.

"So is she joining us on tour?" "What do you mean?" "you know, tour with us like Nick did. To keep your chunky behind in check. Stop you from gaining all your weight back in one night" "oh yeah, I thought you only hired her for three months to get me back in shape?" "I did. But if she comes with us on tour I wouldn't have to find yet another trainer to tour with you...Plus, you're use to her routine, and you guys know each other. Instead of you getting to know a new trainer that you would be stuck with for the next three months. I mean what if you don't like him?" "that sounds good. Are you going to ask her? Because she's looking for a new client already" "how do you know that?" "We had a workout session, and she told me" "No you didn't, you haven't had a workout session since the opening up of MK. You do realize I know your schedule"

I had to laugh, he was caught in a lie. He looked up at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"And I was thinking maybe you would ask"

his facial expression never changed.

**Next day**

~Phil Pov~

"How the hell am I suppose to get Eddie there? He doesn't even answer my phone calls" "Tell him you'll leave him alone...if he does this one last thing for you. You're the manipulator" "fine, this better work" "great, now show me the evidence you have against me" "why would I do that?" "In show of good faith. You get Eddie, and I'll get the proof" "what about your precious Loren? Why did you change your mind anyway?" "I came to my senses. Loren's never going to love me again. I cheated on her with one of her best friends. No matter how hard I try to get her back it will never work. She's not going to forget that one stupid mistake I made...It will always be at the back of her mind...so it's best if I choose me because I know she won't" "aw know your cute when you're depress"

she walks over to her new laptop, put in the password MS. DURAN this b$&#¥ is crazy. She pulled up a file label Phil. And up came the file of how much money I took from my clients and were it went. What it didn't show was me paying them back. Not to belittle her intelligence, but she's not smart enough to get this. She would've needed the program I used to create this, and my password. The only person that helped me create this was...Dene, but he didn't know what it was for, or did he?

"how did you get that?" "Let's just say your friend is too easy. I think his name start with can't recall, but I agreed to go on a date with him. A kiss here and there, some sweet words and a quickie; got me everything I needed. I wouldn't have had to go through all that in the first place, if you would've just agreed to break Loren and Eddie up! One night out of my life I can't get back. You know...You shouldn't leave your information with people like that Phil...You never know who's going to try to bury you with your skeletons...And god forbid it isn't a girl"

she said while rubbing her legs up mine. Do she really think I'm that easy.

"I'm going to kill Dene"

**8:00 pm**

"Relax Loren" "relax what if she figure out what we're doing" "I think you're giving her too much credit" "what are you doing" "texting Eddie the info he needs" "Chloë just text she's here. I have to get cozy with you now" "you can touch my arms and my face that's it, everywhere else is off-limits"

~Eddie Pov~

Text from Phil

The password is and the file name is Phil delete it, and smashed the computer.

The password is my name really Chloë. I thought she was a psycho before, but this just proves it. I did what Phil told me to do, and afterwords my phone started to ring. I ignored the first call because that would seem weird if I would answer her first phone call because I never answer. She called two more times before I answered.

"What Chloë?!" "Eddie don't hang up, please. I need your help" "what do you want?" "Could you come down to rumors so we can talk in person. If you do this I'll leave you and Loren alone. You win, no more games"

I sighed.

"Fine!"

I walked into rumors spotting Loren

Immediately. I know that this is for show but I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. I turned to the left and saw Chloë. I took a deep breath and walk over there. I took a seat.

"Hi Eddie" "what do you want?" "For you to see your play **_thing_** for who she really is. Turn around, isn't that her over there with her ex they look mighty cozy"

I turn to look at Loren and Phil, he was holding her hand.

"You think you're so smart don't you?"

The look on her face was priceless. She was confused as to why I wasn't angry.

"Look Eddie she's cheating on you" "No she's not, she's playing you. Don't you see this was all a plan to take you down once and for all" "what?!...I'm going to ruin Phil?" "Your evidence against Phil is gone I deleted it, and smashed your computer into one million pieces. Your little blackmailing plan failed"

I let what I just said sink in for a minutes.

"And to make matters worse you're going to have to move" "why?" "Because you didn't listen to me. I told you to stay away from everyone I care about, that I would use the power you crave so much to destroy you. I made sure that every acting and modeling company wouldn't give you a job. I even convinced your agent and manager to drop you as a client. You can't go to New York either, because I clearly remember you wanting to go to New York to become this big and famous model/actor, but I destroy that too. Move on Chloë it's the only way you're going to make it, but just not in this town"

I got up from the table, and walked away.

"Eddie you can't do this to me" "but I did" "I'll be back, you'll see!"

She yelled. I went over to Loren's

table, and took her by the hand.

"I think we should go"

She nodded.

"And your secrets safe with me"

"I'm going to get you phil, you'll see! This isn't over!"

* * *

><p><strong>I need someone to play Nora's date, any idea's please help.<strong>

**What was Dene going to do with the information?**

**How crazy is Chloë? Ms. Duran.**

**What is her next move?**

**Did Phil had an epiphany?**

**Was the length acceptable?**

**Wow I just realized there was no females point of view in this chapter. I need Mel back. I think Traci, Grace and Kelly could make an appearance in the upcoming chapters. #Girlpower**

**To the guest who asked about Loren going on tour with Eddie it's a possibility that she might go with him. A possibility...stop getting ahead of me lol, love that you're so into the story. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**Ideas are welcome.**

**Love Nicole**


	14. Chapter 14

So this is what I came up with after days of not writing. I skip to the day before Eddie leaves for tour. This chapter is mostly about Loren and Eddie. I changed my writing style a little in this chapter. A guest said that he/she couldn't tell who was talking at time so I tried to make it clear. Please read and review.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>Loren is standing on the balcony outside enjoying the fresh cool air, as she over look the ocean. The night sky was filled with thousands of shining stars, which Loren love. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore was peaceful to her. Her content moment was interrupted, when she felt a hand softly touching her waist pulling her close. She smiles immediately knowing whose hand it was. He moves her hair to one side, and laid gentle kisses on her neck leading up to her ear. It was crazy to her that just one touch and he had her practically eating out of his hands.<p>

"I don't know if I told you how incredibly beautiful you look tonight"

He whispered in her ear.

"Just tonight?"

"No you always look beautiful, but tonight you out did yourself. I mean look at this dress"

He runs his hands down her waist. She turns around and smiles with a glimpse of success in her eyes.

"Are you enjoying your party?" "Yes. My ma sure knows how to throw a going away party. I would rather spend the night with you in bed though" "you would like that, wouldn't you" "Yes. We could be in your bed cuddling now. Considering it's my last night with you"

He said trying to figure out the answer to the question he asked her a few days ago. He was so nervous to ask her, because he didn't know how it would come across. Would she think he only invited her on tour with him so he could keep an eye on her. Are would she think of it has more time with him. Eddie was lost in thought and Loren noticed. She lifted his chin with her finger so he was looking at her.

"it's not your last night with me"

She kissed him and walked back into the house. It took him awhile before he realized what Loren told him. She was going on tour with him. She chose him over Channing or Nina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>"Loren"<p>

Jake called out to her, next to him stood his beautiful wife.

"Loren, I would like you to meet my wife Traci" "Hi it's nice to meet you Loren. I'm so happy you're going on tour with us. I'll have a girl to go shopping with" "oh you're coming too. That's great I thought it was going to be me versus the barbarians" "I thought the same thing when Jake invited me, but no we'll have each other"

Loren saw her mother across the dance floor with her new boyfriend Eric Dane. Eric was nothing like Trent which was great. He was loving and warm, funny and educated. He was everything, in a man who Loren could wish for her mother.

"Sorry I have to speak to my mom. See you guys tomorrow" "Okay, don't be late"

Jake said as she walked off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>"Hey mom, Eric" "hey sweetie, having fun?" "Yeah I need to talk to you" "oh, okay I'll get you two ladies something to drink meanwhile you talk"<p>

Eric hugged Loren before he left.

"He's amazing" "Isn't he, I have to thank Katy" "Thank me for what?"

Katy appeared out of nowhere.

"For setting me up with Eric" "oh you're welcome. I knew you too would hit it off... Anyway I'm looking for Max have you guys seen him?" "Last time I saw him he was at the bar" "Of course, he would be at the bar. Thanks Nora... Oh by the way Loren you look beautiful tonight" "thank you Katy"

Katy walks away in search of Max. Loren turned back to her mother, but before she could speak Nora spoke first.

"Your going on tour with Eddie"

she said.

"How did you know?" "I'm your mother, I know you. Have fun and call me once a day or twice if you want"

Loren laughs.

"Okay mom"

Eric came back with the drinks and handed it to them.

"Is everything okay?" "Yes it's fine. I'm going to need you to take care of my mom while I'm gone"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>"Hey"<p>

Mel yelled over the roaring of the music blasting through out the Duran's mansion.

"Hey Mel" "have you seen Ian"

They both scan the room, Loren spotted him.

"He's over there with his mate"

She pointed at Eddie. Eddie notice and gave her a smile.

"So, have you decided on what you're going to do?" "Yeah, I'm gonna go" "yes! Oh and remember to bring me back something, anything shiny will do" "okay Mel"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>"Hey, this isn't a romantic movie. You two need to stop giving each other longingly stares from across the room"<p>

Eddie laughs.

"What can I say I'm a romantic kind of guy"

"Did she give you an answer yet?" "Yeah, she's coming" "that's great mate. Just don't mess this up. Loren's a great girl for you. She's beautiful on the inside and out. She tells it like it is. She's not afraid to tell you when you're being an idiot. And most importantly she likes you for you" "when since you start giving out relationship advice?" "Since I met her"

He motion his head towards Mel and Loren walking over to them. Who would have thought Ian would have a girlfriend, let alone giving Eddie advice on what to do. He was a player and now look at him.

"Ian, I want to dance" "lead the way love"

They went on the dance floor. Eddie stepped behind Loren and wrapt his hand around her waist.

"You seem comfortable putting your hands around my waist"

He got closer whispering.

"I'm starting to think that's where they belong"

He kiss her on her head. She let out a little giggle, which he found cute, come to think of it every little thing She did he would find cute.

"Wanna dance?"

He asked. Leading her on the dance floor. The music conveniently switch over to a slow song. He pull her close and lead her to the music.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>"You two ladies need to stop interfering in our children's life"<p>

Said Max.

"What?"

They both said innocently.

"Eddie needs Loren, look at him"

Katy said. They all turn to Loren and Eddie. Eddie had a smile on his face that could light up the night sky.

"I can't remember a time when Eddie was truly this happy"

Said Katy.

"From what I seen in the short amount of time I've been here. I think they're perfect for one another"

"See Max even Eric thinks they're perfect"'

Nora added.

"I didn't say they weren't perfect together. I said you two need to stop butting in"

Katy and Nora rolled their eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>The hours felt like minutes. Before they knew it everyone left.<p>

"Eduardo don't be late" "I won't"

Loren was gathering her things to leave. Eddie offered to walk her out.

"Night Katy, Max"

Loren said.

"night sweetie drive safe"

Katy replied.

"bye ma, pop" "night son"

Max hugged him and they walked out of the house, and to Loren's car. Eddie open the door for her.

"Such a gentleman" "I try"

He close the door behind her.

"See you tomorrow"

He leaned in and gave her a kiss good night.

"Call me if you need anything" "Eddie I lived on my own before" "I know, it's a new house and a new neighborhood. I'm j-" "just trying to protect me. You and mom need to stop worrying I'm fine"

She kisses him.

"See you tomorrow"

**Next day**

"Wow Eduardo you're on time for a change. I wonder what brought this on" "yes Jake I'm on time"

Eddie walk pass him entering the private jet. Loren was already inside typing away on her laptop. Immediately a smile appeared on his face. He couldn't explain it every time he saw her his palms get sweaty, his heart begins to race and a stupid smile appeared on his face.

"Morning Loren"

She looked up and gave him the same warm smile he was giving her. He leaned in and kiss her.

"Well good morning to you too. That wasn't professional" "Loren you and I both know we are way pass being professional. What are you doing?"

She gave him a look before answering his question.

"I'm making a schedule for you" "are you almost done?"

She smiles.

"No Eddie I just started"

He sigh knowing what they could be doing instead of her working, but he knew he would have plenty of opportunities to do all that now that she was going with him.

"okay I'll look for a movie for us to watch when your done"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later Loren finished. She found Eddie at the back of the plane, on his laptop.<p>

"I'm done" "finally!"

She laughs. Eddie pulled her down beside him.

"What movie are we watching?" "Endless love" "awe I wanted to watch that" "I know that's why I picked it"

Eddie laid a blanket over Loren and pop in the movie and got under the blanket with her.

* * *

><p>So what do you think?<p>

Should I go back to Pov's or keep writing like this?

Did you know who was talking or do I have to label more?

R&R


	15. Chapter 15

"Eddiiieee!"

Loren cried out, has Eddie throw her on the bed and got on top of her.

"You're out of your mine for calling ahead and canceling my room"

Loren said and wrapt her hand around his neck and started playing with his hair.

"you really think I was going to let you sleep in another room? Knowing that you were less than 10 feet away from me and not being able to touch you would drive me mad"

He kisses her sweetly, he slowly made his way down her neck. Has much as Loren was loving Eddie's kisses she knew, if she didn't put a stop to this they wouldn't get any sleep.

"You should get some rest. Jake said you need to be up early for rehearsals tomorrow"

Said Loren. He groan and roll off, of her.

"Fine, but your going to pay for this!"

He said.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

"Are you crazy Phil"

Mel yelled.

"It's taken care of. I made sure Dene knows the consequences. I destroyed everything"

Phil replied.

"How could you be so stupid. The truth always comes out one way are another. Now not only is your life on the line, so are Loren's and Eddie's"

Mel retorted.

"that's what you're worried about Mel, Eddie!"

Phil couldn't believe what he was hearing from is sister. Is own sister chose Eddie over him.

"I'm worried about all of you...you always do this Phil, have something good going for you, and then turn around and destroy it...take Loren for example, you had her then you cheated. And you're doing it again, you're going to drag her down with you"

Said Mel.

"I see where your loyalty stands Mel"

He said feeling betrayed by his sister.

"Phil I love you, you're my one and only brother, but to be honest you're toxic. You just leave nothing but destruction"

Mel simply explain.

"whatever Mel I'm leaving anyway...just don't tell mom and dad"

He slammed the door as he left.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at Nora's door.<p>

"Morning beautiful"

Eric kiss her and entered the house.

"What are you doing here? It's not that I mine, but its early"

Nora question him.

"Loren said to take care of you"

He waved the bag of chocolate chip muffins in front of her face. He laughed knowing that she could see through his lies.

"Who am I kidding, I just wanted to see you again. I'm just using the fact that Loren ask me to take care of you as an excuse"

He came clean to Nora.

"awe Eric, you don't need an excuse, and I don't mine the muffins. So what do you want to do?"

Says Nora has she grab the bag from him, and walked into the kitchen.

"I was thinking we could hang out and maybe go on a date later"

He asked her.

"that sounds perfect!"

Said Nora has she bit into one of the muffins.

"So did Loren call?"

Asked Eric.

"Yeah, she said Paris is breath taken. You know it's her first time out of the country, maybe she'll catch the traveling bug like me-"

The door bell went off. And Nora got up to get it. To say she was surprised by who she saw would be an understatement.

* * *

><p>Eddie finished rehearsal. He was fixing his microphone when Jake walked up to him.<p>

"Great job Eduardo"

Jake patted Eddie's back.

"Are Traci and Loren back from shopping yet?"

Asked Eddie.

"No. What's the deal with you two any way, and be straight with me this time"

Jake demanded.

"she's my girl"

Eddie simply put it.

"Ed"

Jake rebuttal.

"alright, alright. We're not official yet, but I think after tonight that will change"

Eddie hinted.

"what did you do"

Question Jake.

"that's for Loren to find out"

Eddie winked and walked away.

* * *

><p>Loren and Traci had been shopping all day, they had a plethora of shopping bags. They decided to stop and eat at Frenchie to go. They were eating in silence. Traci started up a conversation.<p>

"So Loren are you and Eddie dating?"

"Umm, It's complicated. He treats me like his girl friend sometimes. The truth is I don't know where we stand"

She answered truthfully.

"Explain to me how he treats you?"

Traci asked.

"Okay. For one when we were looking for my new apartment he wouldn't let me make a down payment until he checked it out first. The things he says. The way he kisses me make me weak in the knees. We always call each other before going to bed. That's if he's not already in mine. And last night with the room thing"

Traci laughs at Loren as she finish what she was saying.

"Sorry to tell you this but you guys are dating"

"That's what you think but-"

Loren didn't finish before Traci jumped in.

"But you want the title"

"Yes!"

Loren answered.

* * *

><p>Loren come into the hotel suite with more bags than she could carry. Eddie notice, puts his guitar down and helps her. He followed her up stairs, and a bag fell out of his hand. It was a victory secret bag. He couldn't resist.<p>

" Am I going to see you in this tonight"

Loren eyes widen at the site of what Eddie had in his hand. She tried grabbing her newly brought babydoll from him. Eddie look inside the bag, finding more lingerie. Loren grabbed the bag, and the babydoll form out of his hand, and puts it away. She turn around and Eddie had a smirk on his face.

"To answer your question, No you're not"

She flip her hair, and went down stairs.

* * *

><p>"I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight! I wish you all a safe ride home, but before you leave I would like to sing one last song for you. It's new. I wrote it for someone. This person is the first person I've let get close to me since my breakup. She really gets me, but sometimes I have a hard time telling her how much she means to me. So I thought if I put all my feelings into a song, and sing it for her, she'll know how much I care for her. So what do you say, can I sing it for you?"<p>

"Yeeesss!"

The crowd screams.

"Alright here it is, it's call You and I"

Eddie took his place behind the piano and begun to play.

You fix your make up, just so

Guess you don't know, that your beautiful

Try on every dress that you own

You were fine in my eyes, a half hour ago

If your mirror won't make it any clearer I'll

Be the one to let you know

**_He looked up at Loren and winked at her. He continue playing the song while staring at Loren._**

Out of all the girls

You my one and only girl

Ain't nobody in the world tonight

All of the stars, you make them shine like they were ours

Ain't nobody in the world but you and I

You and I

Ain't nobody in the world but you

You stop the room when we walk in

Spotlights on everybody staring

Tell all of these boys, they wasting their time

Stop standing in line, cause you're all mine

_**He pointed to Loren and then himself.**_

And this evening I, won't let the feeling die

I never wanna leave your side

Out of all the girls

You my one and only girl

Ain't nobody in the world tonight

All of the stars you make them shine like they were ours

Ain't nobody in the world but you and I

You and I

Ain't nobody in the world

You keep wondering if you're what I'm wanting

You don't even have to try

You don't have to try

Don't try

Don't try

You don't have to try

**_Loren couldn't help it her cheeks were turning red from all of Eddie's kind words._**

Out of all the girls

You my one and only girl

Ain't nobody in the world tonight

All of the stars, they don't shine brighter than you are

Ain't nobody in the world but you and I

You and I

You and I

_**He made a heart with his hand.**_

Nobody in the world tonight

Ain't nobody in the world but you and I

Eddie walks off stage and everyone was telling him how great the show was and congratulating him.

"Great job Eduardo, three months of you performing like that -"

Jake stop talking because he notice Eddie wasn't paying any attention to him. He was staring at Loren and she was staring at him. He walk away leaving them alone. Eddie walk over to Loren brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Lo-"

He wasn't able to finish, Loren pulled him into a heated kiss, filled with want and need. Eddie cups her cheeks in an attempt to get his footing, and control the kiss. Eddie pulled away, and smiled.

"Wow if I knew writing you a song would get me that I would have done it a long time ago. I would love to continue this, but we have to be somewhere in an hour"

Eddie told her. Loren was royally confused.

"What are you talking about?"

She question him. He kiss her sweetly on the lips.

"Just follow me"

He pulled her behind him.

* * *

><p>Eddie opens the door to their hotel suite the lights were off, and candles were lit, and rose petals were leading somewhere. Loren turned around and looked at him curiously.<p>

"What is all of this?"

She asked him. He walked up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. And whispered in her ear.

"follow it"

Loren followed the candles and rose petals up to their bedroom. There was a box on the bed, and rose petals all over it.

"You're insane you know that right"

She told him.

"Open it"

He instructed her to do. She did and there was a J. Mendel Liquid Silver Panne Velvet Bias Cut Slip Gown With Chiffon Inserts. Brian Atwood heels. Judith Leiber new alleta clutch, and Lorraine Schwartz jewels. She couldn't believe it.

"Eddie, why?"

He pulled her by her waist and laid a light kiss upon her lips, and spoke against it.

"I want you to wear it tonight, on our first date"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it guys chapter 15. 10 reviews, and I'll write chapter 16. And in my next chapter there's going to be a heated scene between Eddie and Loren, so I'm warning you from now.<strong>

**Dress was inspired by Selena Gomez at the 2011 53rd Annual Grammy Awards.**

**Song by John-legend.**

**Lyric from metrolyrics **

**Love Nicole**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is going to be mostly about Loren and Eddie. Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews**.

"Eddie this is beautiful!"

Loren said as she looked around the private room in Gallopin. The restaurant is beautifully decorated with crown molding, baroque statues, and brass chandeliers. The restaurant gives off a royal, and intimate feeling at the same time.

"Only the best for my girl" He winked at her, Loren blushes at the sound of Eddie's kind words. "My girl, I love the way that sounds"

Loren said as she took a taste of her red wine. Eddie smiled at her causing her blush to grow deeper. After a few minutes the waiter came into the room with their orders. They ate, then the waiter return with a chocolate cake for dessert.

"Chocolate cake Eddie. As your trainer I strongly advise against it. You're on a strict diet" she told him. "Well I'm not on a date with my trainer now am I? No. I'm on a date with my girlfriend. So if I want to pig out with her, on our first date I'm going too" said Eddie. "Fine, but you're going to have to work twice as hard tomorrow" she told him. "Okay, now can we eat?"

XXxX

* * *

><p>Night time in Paris is beautiful, the city of love was lit up with dazzling display of lights; bouncing off the water from the Eiffel tower. The air was fill with love, Loren couldn't keep the smile off her face as she look out towards the Eiffel tower. Eddie came up behind her and wrapt his hands around her waist.<p>

"Beautiful isn't it?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded. He turned her around slowly, and cupped her face, and kissed her sweetly. After a few minutes he pulled away and rested his head on her's. "You're so beautiful" he said, and kissed her again.

"I have something for you" he informed her. "What is it" she said with a child like smile growing upon her face. Eddie kissed her cheek, and pulled out a small box from out of his jacket pocket and gives it to her. "Open it" he said. "You like ordering me to do things don't you" she replied as she open the box. Inside the box is a silver charm bracelet, with the Eiffel Tower, a heart, and the letter E embedded with diamonds. "Do you like it?" He said trying to read her facial expression. "I love it. Does this E stand for Eddie?" She asked. "Yes. I'm going to be adding more charms as the tour progress and we visit other countries" he said. "Okay but don't go and spoil me now" she said. "I can spoil you if I want. You're mine" he replied. "You're so territorial, but seriously you don't have to spend your money on me, I just want you" Loren said. "I know. And you're the first girl who has said that to me, but you're going to have to get use to it, because I like spending money on you" "but-" "but I don't have to I know, I know. I want to treat you like the princess you are. I want to shower you with gifts...I want to give you everything Loren" he told her. "All I need is your heart Eddie" she replied. "I know, and that's why I'm falling in love with you" he said not meaning to let the last part slip. "what?" She asked. "I'm sorry is that too soon? Of course it is. it's only our first date I sh-" Loren cut him off by kissing him. Eddie was caught off guard, but soon regain is equilibrium, and kiss her back. The kiss was filled with passion, want, and need. The kiss was getting more and more intense by the second. Eddie's hands were roaming all over Loren's body. she let out a slight moan. she decided to pull back from the kiss before things got too hot, considering they were on the streets of Paris. She looked him in the eyes and spoke. "It's not too soon. I'm falling for you too"

Xxxxx

* * *

><p>The elevator door opens, and Eddie push Loren against the wall, with one of his hands on her waist, and the other cupping her cheek. He started to kiss her down her neck.<p>

"Eddie, Eddie please stop" Loren said as she try's to control her breathing.

"What?" He question her. Was he reading the signs wrong, he thought to himself. Loren saw the look on his face, fear that he did something wrong. "No. I want this. It's just we're in an elevator. I don't want to end up on TMZ" she kisses him on the lips. "Wait until we get upstairs" she winked.

The doors open and Eddie grabbed Loren's hand leading her out to their suite. He managed to open the door and locked it behind him. He turned around, but Loren wasn't there, she was running up the stairs while giggling.

"Loren!" He called out, but there was nothing, but more giggles as he chased her up the stairs. He open the door to the bedroom finding Loren waiting for him.

"Why are you all the way over there?" Eddie asked, she shrugged her shoulders at him. "Why don't you come and find out" he walk over to her never taking his eyes off of her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. "You're something else you know that right" he told her. "Would you kiss me already" she replied.

He laid a soft and lingering kiss on her lips. He watch as her eyes slowly opens. "How was that?" He asked. Loren didn't replied. She kissed him harshly, as they started walking backwards over to the bed. She took his jacket off, and throw it on the floor. She started to unbuttoned his shirt, but it was taking to long, so she decided to rip it open. She run her hands over his ab's. She tried un-buckling his pants, but she couldn't focus because Eddie's lips were on her neck, sucking and nibbling.

Eddie turned her around in a quick movement, brushing her hair to one side; laying kisses down her neck, as he slowly unzipped her dress. His lips followed the same path going back up. He pushes off the two straps that hold the dress up off her shoulders, and it fell to the floor. She turn to face him. He step back, and smiled. "Yes, it's one from the bag" she answered the unasked question.

She finished un-buckling his pants before his lips were on hers again. They continue walking backwards to the bed until they fell on it, Eddie push Loren into the center of the bed and got on top of her, his hands on both sides of her head. "I want to kiss every inch of you" he said in a seductive tone. "Who's stopping you" she replied, and bit her lower lip. Eddie's eyes darken from the sight of her biting her lip. He lowered his head, separating Loren's lips with his teeth, giving it a slight bite.

"I think I'm going to start down there" said Eddie. He started at her right ankle laying kisses. The kisses were driving Loren into overdrive, she couldn't keep her excitement under control, her hips kept moving. Eddie grabbed her hips holding her in place as he continue his journey. When he reached the top of her right leg he switched over to her left making his way down. Loren sighed when she realized that he wasn't going to kiss her there.

Eddie made his way up to her belly, and up to her breasts. He run his hand along her back, and she arched in response. He unhook her bra, and throw it across the room. He started massaging her right breast while licking, and sucking the left. Loren moans was getting increasingly loud. He switched over, and repeat his actions again, and was rewarded with the same satisfying moans. He laid a kiss on her lips, and waited for her to open her eyes, and she did. "I think I missed a spot" he said, and disappeared out of Loren's view. He removed her underwear slowly, and without any warning begun licking, and sucking from her fountain of youth.

"Oh my god, Eddie" she cried out. He continue licking until she couldn't take it anymore. "Please Eddie" she begged. He stop to open a condom, and rolled it onto himself, not giving Loren anytime to miss his tongue he insert himself inside her. He buried his head in the crook of her neck as he grind on top of her, he places her hands over her head. "Loren look at me, I want to see your eyes" he said. she open her eyes, and looked at him. He thrust into her causing her to moan. "Mmmmmm!" That was her spot Eddie thought to himself. He continue thrusting in the same spot. "Jesus Eddie!" She dig her nails into his back.

Eddie moved into a sitting position. Loren was in control now. She rests her hand on his shoulders, and moved up and down never breaking eye contact. Eddie love watching her lose herself. She threw her head backwards, and let out a moan. "Yesss!"

They fell backwards onto the bed. Eddie's head was at the foot of the bed. Loren placed her hands on Eddie's chest and began grinding on top of him. She slowed down the pace and kiss him passionately. He lick her bottom lip asking to enter. She open up and they fought for dominance while they explore each others mouth.

Loren laid kisses from his neck down to his ab's. Eddie grabbed her waist, and started picking up the pace, Loren throw her head back in pleasure. Eddie changed their position once again. He was on top. He continue grinding and thrusting causing Loren to arch her back. She buried her head into the pillows. Eddie kiss her on her neck trailing to her breast.

Loren was at her peek and so was Eddie. Eddie thrust in her a few more times and they climax together calling each others name. Eddie rolled off, of her, and pulled her close as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Loren" said Eddie. "yes Eddie" Loren answer. "don't hurt me...I don't think I can live if you break my heart" he said. Loren looked up at him, and he looked down at her. "I won't hurt you" she kissed him sweetly.

Xxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think about the last scene? Was it too much? should I water it down? Because the last time I wrote a scene like that in my other story The fast life, people reviewed and said it was very inappropriate. So review and tell me what you think. And remember at least ten reviews.<strong>

**School starts September third so I don't know how much I'm going to update. I'm going to try to update every two weeks on Fridays.**


End file.
